Saint seiya - Um novo mundo - Chaos Chapter
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Devido a uma nova ameaça que pode destruir tudo...seiya é transportado para a dimensão de Percy jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Devido a uma nova ameaça que pode destruir tudo...seiya é transportado para a dimensão de Percy jackson.

A história irá se passar após a batalha contra Cronos em percy jackson e em Saint seiya após next dimension…..levando em conta que episódio g assassin está ocorrendo seria uma 'sequência'.

Capítulo 01:

Um jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos num tom avermelhado andava pelas ruas de Nova York, o mesmo era acompanhado por uma jovem loira e olhos cinzas, ambos conversavam animadamente, parando em frente ao empire state building.

Obrigado por me acompanhar seiya - Falou a jovem que usava uma calça jeans e blusa branca

Foi um prazer Annabeth - Falou sorrindo, o mesmo estava trajando uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca e uma blusa vermelha e branca.

A jovem entrou no hotel, após se beijarem de despedida, enquanto seiya continuou andando, o mesmo era seguido por uma coruja, essa peculiaridade não estava passando despercebida por ele.

Seiya: ' Athena se preocupa com Annabeth….mas, está sendo ruim eu me mover com ela me observando sempre ' Pensou enquanto refletia que estava a algum tempo nessa versão da terra, após os eventos com os gladiadores que eram cavaleiros de ouro do passado…tendo a maldição de Hades curada por completo...Zeus o convocou no olimpo para investigar uma singularidade de energia estava rondando o olimpo e foi localizada que estava centrada nessa dimensão….os deuses não poderiam intervir diretamente...então ele considerado o matador de deuses, herói das mil batalhas, herói invencível….os deuses possuindo as suas versões nesse mundo seria arriscado intervir, saori atendeu o pedido de Zeus para ele vir a esse mundo com o pacto de sangue que os deuses do olimpo não iriam intervir com os seres humanos, os deuses fizeram isso por que a sua vinda seria uma viagem sem volta….para deter o ser dessa dimensão ele não poderia mais retornar ao seu mundo...após a sua vinda o seu interesse por Annabeth e quando viu Athena nessa dimensão..quem diria que ele criaria sentimentos pela filha de Athena e pela própria deusa da sabedoria...o que o assustava era que a deusa tinha sentido algo quando o encontrou...como se as barreiras das dimensões não impedissem a ligação de ambos.

No olimpo, a deusa sabedoria trajando um belo vestido branco com os seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cinzentos estava sentada conversando com a sua filha.

Athena: Annabeth você está realmente feliz com esse mortal ….mas, algo nele me intriga...quando o vi senti algo estranho ...fique atenta - Falou para a sua filha e ao mesmo tempo lembrando do momento que viu o namorado da sua filha, ela está feliz que a sua prole não esteja mais com o filho de Poseidon, mas, seiya despertou nela um interesse que a assustava e agora o vigiava para descobrir mais sobre ele.

Annabeth: Mãe não se preocupe...ele é uma ótima pessoa...quando o vi pela primeira vez...despertou sentimentos em mim...que superaram o que eu sentia pelo Percy - A mesma parou de falar como se criando coragem e continuou - A senhora despertou algum interesse no seiya ? Perguntou seriamente e notou a surpresa na deusa da guerra.

Athena: Minha filha se onde você tirou essa ideia absurda !? - Falou se levantando e ao mesmo tempo assustada por dentro pela pergunta de sua filha.

Annabeth: O modo que a senhora fala dele e os seus olhos bilha de um modo quando o encontra...sem falar que o está vigiando a algum tempo - Falou se levantando e encarrando a deusa da sabedoria - Eu realmente queria que isso fosse a minha imaginação, mas, com o seu olhar ...você o ama...de algum modo as moiras entrelaçaram o nosso destino com ele - Falou seriamente. Athena recuo e respondeu:

Athena: Eu não...não sei oque está ocorrendo minha filha..quando o vi algo em mim despertou, ou melhor, era uma sensação que eu estava sentindo e quando o vi….isso realmente é uma brincadeira do destino, já que Afrodite não pode me influenciar...não sei oque fazer - Falou se sentando - É como eu o conhecesse...existisse algum tipo de ligação, mas, nunca o tinha visto antes alguém parecido com ele….mas, como você notou ? - Perguntou para a sua filha.

Annabeth: O seu olhar….é o mesmo que o meu para ele...realmente é uma situação estranha...nós duas amando o mesmo homem - Falou se sentando e o silêncio reinando após isso.

Seiya estava olhando o empire state building ao longe ainda sendo seguindo pela coruja que Athena enviou.

Seiya: ' Está quase na hora de Gaia fazer o seu movimento..apesar de eu estar usando o meu cosmo para deter o máximo...mas, a energia que preocupava os deuses ainda está oculta..se movendo por trás dos acontecimentos, algo que realmente quando despertar se tornará um inimigo poderoso para os deuses desse mundo capaz de matá-los, ou melhor, nenhuma dimensão estará a salvo dele...preciso detê-lo antes disso...pelo visto terei que me revelar aos deuses desses mundo ….Annabeth..Athena' - terminou tendo os rostos das duas mulheres..como se o destino tivesse entrelaçado ele com elas..os sentimentos que ele sentia pela sua Athena que era algo impossível..agora nesse mundo estava divido entre ambas...isso o assustava mais do que o inimigo que estava por vir, mas, o seu relacionamento com Annabeth era algo que ele não iria trair...nem mesmo com Athena.

Acima do empire state building uma esfera de energia começou a se formar chamando a atenção dos deuses e seiya que olhou surpreso para o fato.

'Isso é impossível ele não pode estar livre...mas, essa energia é similar a que está se ocultando….isso é cosmo energia….pelo visto essa será a minha entrada ' - Pensou enquanto asas de energia douradas surgiu nas suas costas e alçou voo.

Ao mesmo tempo no olimpo os deuses estavam reunidos em seus tronos. inclusive Annabeth ao lado observando a espera de energia formar um ser humanoide trajando uma armadura negra como a noite...possuindo duas asas de morcego nas costas e lança na sua mão..irradiando uma poderosa energia.

Impossível ...esse poder...parece um abismo infinito de escuridão - Falou um homem segurando um tridente.

Poseidon tem razão ….é diferente de tudo que já sentimos - Falou uma mulher trajando um vestido elegante com de cabelo longo, castanho-chocolate trançado em tranças com fitas douradas, olhos castanhos que brilhavam com o poder.

Hera não se preocupe..o olimpo nada tem a temer - Falou um homem com especie de raio na mão irradiando um grande poder, mas, para a surpresa de todos e principalmente de Athena e Annabeth, seiya apareceu na frente da criatura, tendo asas douradas nas suas costas, os deuses que reconheceram o namorado da filha de Athena olharam para ela e apos a deusa da sabedoria por que as reações foram similares de ambas.

Enquanto isso a criatura olhava seiya atentamente.

Esse poder...o que você é ? - Perguntou apontando a lança rodeada de energia para seiya que sorriu.

Seiya: Sou um simples humano... agora o que seria você ? Perguntou seriamente.

Impossível você ser um humano…. possuir esse tipo de poder... similar ao pai..diferente dos deuses desse mundo…. enquanto o que eu sou...sou um espectro do criador que veio reivindicar o que é dele por direito..começando por eliminar esses deuses e os usar como sacrifício para o seu despertar completo e assim a criação cairá - Falou emanando uma poderosa energia que fez os céus se escurecerem e a terra começar a tremer, surpreendendo os deuses que observavam o tamanho poder e apesar da névoa que ocultava os acontecimentos aos humanos, estava afetando demasiado os seres humanos...chamado muita atenção para esse fonônimo. Ao mesmo tempo seiya emanou uma poderosa cosmo energia azul e após dourada a sua volta….ressoando com tudo a sua volta… logi após voltando tudo ao normal e fazendo a criatura recuar como se por instinto.

'Isso ser somente um espectro dele ….tamanho poder...preciso eliminar ele rápido - Falou concentrando uma poderosa energia no seu punho direito..desaparecendo e aparecendo na frente da criatura, a acertando em cheio e arremessando em direção aos céus. Os deuses observavam maravilhados tal poder emanando por seiya.

Athena: O poder de seiya por um instante parece que ressoou com todos os domínios na terra os acalmando...enquanto a criatura buscava destruição - Falou sem deixar de observar os fatos que estavam ocorrendo, mas, de relance observando a reação dos deuses e seu pai zeus com os olhos estreitos para seiya.

Annabeth: Seiya - Sussurou a filha da deusa da guerra..vendo o namorado voar pelos céus na direção do espectro.

Em um local não muito distante...a terra estava adquirindo a forma de uma mulher ...que olhava para os céus.

Esse poder - Falou a forma de mulher ..com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Continua

Somente uma prévia inicial ...tenho ideia para um harém...tendo uma boa historia...com elementos de percy jackson e saint seiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya vs o espectro do Chaos

Saint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem

Capítulo : 02

Nos céus uma feroz batalha ocorria, seiya estava usando uma lança de ouro que emitia uma poderosa energia que confrontava o poder dos espectros, ao invés de 1...agora eram uma dúzia que apareceram do mesmo jeito que o primeiro e com aparência similar.

Nada irá deter o pai…..desapareça humano - Rugiu um dos espectros que girava a lança criando um vórtex de energia, sendo seguido por outros…. enquanto seiya lidava com os outros espectros confrontando diretamente com a lança que possuía ou com golpes de energia.

Esses espectros possuem um poder assustador, mas, parece que está diminuindo….mesmo com o poder Gungnir está sendo difícil lidar com eles - Parou de falar enquanto notou acima dele os espectros reunindo uma grande massa de energia - O que vocês estão planejando ?...reunindo tanta energia….queime cosmo...eleve-se ao máximo - Seiya começou a elevar uma poderosa energia ao redor, surgindo acima dele uma armadura que estava envolvida por um cosmo dourado, se revelando a armadura divina de pégaso branca com detalhes em ouro, que cobriu totalmente o seu corpo, os espectros que não estavam reunindo energia avançaram contra seiya, que envolvido por uma energia dourada fez um movimento com a lança Gungnir atingindo os dois primeiros espectros que avançavam, depois desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás dos outros quatros espectros.

Seiya: Por ela vim a esse mundo...por Athena não iriei permitir que Chaos retorne...desapareçam espectros - Concentrando um grande poder em Gungnir, o cavaleiro de pégaso disparou contra os seus oponentes, que tentaram bloquear o ataque com barreira de energia que nada adiantou diante do poder lançado, os fazendo desaparecer completamente. Acima de seiya a concentração de energia era gigantesca.

Maldito como possui tanto poder…..essa armadura e lança …. como ousa desafiar o nosso criador...você e esse planeta sumiram dessa existência ….você é uma ameaça para ele ...SUMA - Falou o espectro que que estava no centro. Os seis espectros restantes unidos lançaram toda a energia concentrada na direção da terra. Enquanto o cavaleiro observava a energia vindo em sua direção.

Seiya: Tamanho poder…..somente uma técnica será capaz de deter essa energia…..uma técnica proibida por Athena desde os tempos remotos em meu mundo - Falou enquanto deixou a lança Gungnir de lado, tendo a imagem da estátua de Athena atrás dele...fechou os olhos e abriu lançado a sua técnica - **Athena Exclamation (Exclamação de Athena)** \- A poderosa técnica que é considerada possuir um poder similar ao Big bang….o confronto dos dois poderes foi algo incrível. Os deuses observavam esse combate totalmente surpresos, como que tamanho poder poderia existir….com a utilização da técnica que possuía o nome de Athena….todos olharam para a deusa da sabedoria intrigados...a mesma estava mais surpresa ainda e os diálogos que poderiam ouvir...tudo que eles queriam eram respostas.

Esse homem é aquele que possui a esperança...que nos ajudara com a maior das ameaças - Falou uma voz que surpreendeu os deuses, após se revelando três mulheres idosas que imediatamente foram reconhecidas como as moiras. Annabeth que se recuperou primeiro perguntou:

Annabeth: Aquele que possui a esperança?...o que sabem sobre o seiya? - Perguntou nervosa e olhando para as mulheres.

Esse homem não é desse mundo….ele não está ligado, ou melhor, preso ao destino….ele será a única salvação contra o que está prestes a despertar….Chaos logo surgirá e esses espectros são manifestações do seu poder….mesmo ele não sendo preso ao destino….você filha de Athena e a sua mãe estão ligadas a ele….juntamente com outras pessoas nessa sala e fora dela - Revelou uma das moiras e as três olharam diretamente para Zeus - Ele não será uma ameaça ao seu trono deus do trovão, mas, se tentar algo contra ele de nada adiantará e somente fará um novo rei surgir - Falaram as três ao mesmo tempo olhando para o deus do trovão que segurou a sua arma com força emitindo uma grande energia, mas, detido por Athena, Hera e Poseidon.

Poseidon: Acalma-se irmão….nem você pode ir contra o destino...ele não irá querer o seu trono...somente você não fazer nenhuma loucura - Falou o deus dos mares seriamente. As moiras observavam os deuses do olimpo...uns tinham olhos de desejo...luxúria… curiosidade e amor por esse mortal...amor que não era somente emitido por Annabeth e Athena. Ao voltarem a atenção para a batalha...a energia emitida por seiya estava ganhando força e ultrapassando o poder dos espectros, conseguindo derrotar os seis restantes.

Agora será a hora das explicações necessárias - Sussurrou seiya enquanto começou a voar em direção ao olimpo.

Os deuses estavam aguardando a chegada de seiya, após alguns instantes o mesmo estava presente diante dos deuses, Annabeth correu em direção do mesmo e o abraçou, sendo retribuído tal afeto.

Seiya: Annabeth eu…- Foi interrompido pela filha de Athena.

Annabeth: Não se preocupe…..eu fiquei preocupada com toda essa situação….as moiras nos contaram algumas coisas sobre você - Falou olhando nos olhos dele, o mesmo segurou o seu rosto e a beijou, a demonstração de carinho fez algumas deusas olharem com certo ciúme a cena….Athena que demonstrava mais claramente. Seiya após cessar o beijo...olhou para os presentes e Falou:

Seiya: Sei que vocês tem muitas questões…..mas, somente poderia passar alguns detalhes….peço que não interrompam - Falou olhando para os deuses que aventuram - Eu sou um humano...mas, não desse mundo...e sim de um mundo similar, mas, com algumas mudanças….fui enviado a pedido dos deuses da minha terra para deter Chaos...cujo o despertar pode colocar em risco todos os mundos….possuo uma ligação com a deusa Athena...eu poderia ser considerado o seu campeão que luta ao seu lado desde a mitologia….minha vinda a esse mundo é em definitiva ...ocorreram alguns acordos para a minha presença ….se possuírem alguma pergunta...mas, algumas informações não poderei revelar - Falou seriamente. Os deuses o olhavam atentamente.

Athena: Então você foi enviado pelo olimpo da sua terra….você sendo um mortal possui tamanho poder e sendo o meu campeão….por que os deuses não enviaram os seus outros campeões ? Questionou a deusa da guerra.

Seiya: Somente seria possível enviar uma pessoa...para não ocorrer grandes mudanças….os deuses possuem os seus exércitos … seus mais poderosos guerreiros, mas, eu sou um caso diferente ….sirvo a Athena desde a mitologia reencarnando junto com ela...possuo todas essas lembranças passadas e como eu não existo nessa terra não causaria nenhum distúrbio a minha vinda...cheguei antes da batalha final contra Cronos a quase 2 anos e conheci Annabeth logo após - Agarrou com força a mão dela - Minha missão será derrotar Chaos ...após isso pretendo viver uma vida normal ao lado de Annabeth se assim ela desejar - Olhou para Annabeth e Athena - Athena podemos conversar em particular ? - Perguntou seriamente, a deusa da guerra acenou positivo...enquanto os demais deuses somente observavam….Zeus tinha os olhos estreitos, mas, somente ouviu o cavaleiro. Atendendo o pedido de seiya, Athena estava em seu templo com ele e a sua filha.

Athena: Seiya então que deseja conversar ? - Perguntou tentando ocultar a curiosidade no tom de voz.

Seiya: A Athena no meu mundo nunca teve filhos mesmo gerado pela mente….como você deve ter percebido nós possuímos uma ligação...parece que mesmo estando em outro mundo nosso vínculo se mantém….eu amo a Athena da minha terra...ela também sentimentos por mim, mas, o amor dela é para todos os cavaleiros que a servem e proteger os seres humanos - Parou de falar notando as reações de mãe e filha - Eu realmente amo Annabeth...algo que me surpreendeu sentir tais sentimentos e quando a vi senti Athena...os sentimentos pela saori que é a reencarnação de Athena ….você não é ela …..não vou deixar esses sentimentos atrapalharem o sinto por sua filha - Falou seriamente. Athena estava surpresa e Annabeth sorria e ao mesmo estava triste quando viu o olhar de sua mãe.

Athena: Entendo...não me usará como substituta, mas, as moiras que o meu destino está interligado ao seu juntamente com Annabeth e outras pessoas - Olhou seriamente para seiya - Como acha que me sinto mortal? Desejando o namorado da minha filha? Como a sua Athena suportou tais sentimentos ? A ligação que possuem parece que não será rompida por nada e eu por ser ela nesse mundo estarei condenada a sofrer com esse sentimento ? Sinto que o conhecesse toda a sua existência ….me responda o que devo fazer com isso ? - Falou com algumas lágrimas saindo do seu rosto. Seiya ficou sem reação, mas, após alguns segundos começou a acariciar o rosto de Athena, os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Annabeth olhava a cena e notou que ambos se amavam.

Annabeth: Seiya….eu….talvez você esteja vendo em mim a minha mãe….vocês se amam e isso não como negar..eu que não intervir nisso - Falou com algumas lágrimas, fazendo menção de sair do local, sendo detida por seiya e sua mãe.

Seiya: Não diga isso Annabeth...eu a amo e isso no início me assustou...mas, não é a ligação com Athena que me atraiu em você...no fundo pensei que estaria condenado a viver nesse mundo

sozinho e você foi uma luz para mim - Falou a beijando de leve e acariciando o rosto.

Você poderia ter mais de uma esposa - Falou a deusa a sabedoria, que por dentro estava com vergonha de falar isso, mas, não tinha dúvida em seu rosto.

Essa seria a única solução….antes de ocorrer toda eu confrontei a minha mãe sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a você...eu também o confrontaria - Falou notando a surpresa de seiya e continuou - Você confrontando a minha mãe agora sobre a sua relação com Athena ...você queria confirmar o que temia...apesar de sermos mortais e minha mãe uma imortal... podemos aproveitar o tempo juntos - Falou com tom tristeza na voz.

Athena: Annabeth sobre esse detalhe...seiya você é humano por desejar ...acredito se assim desejar pode ter ser um imortal, mesmo que não possa é possível que Zeus o tornar imortal juntamente com Annabeth - Falou fazendo a sua filha sorrir e seiya piscar os olhos algumas como se estivesse despertando de algo...parecia que a sua mente estava vagando, voltando ao normal por que ambas mulheres o olhavam diretamente.

Seiya: Eu posso sim me tornar um deus se assim eu desejar..o nono sentido ...a grande vontade...como alcancei tal feito é possível me tornar um deus- Falou para as duas que sorriram - Agora sobre a sua proposta Athena...me casar com ambas...vocês duas realmente desejam isso ? Perguntou e elas o beijaram no rosto e acenando positivo. Enquanto ocorria a conversa no templo da deusa da sabedoria, no templo de zeus o deus do trovão estava sentado em trono, tendo uma jovem por volta dos dezoito anos de cabelos cinzas em um tom prateado e olhos prateados, possuía uma grande beleza.

Zeus: Ártemis vigie seiya em segredo...esse mortal esconde segredos de nós….mantenha a sua caça de olhos no movimento dos monstros e de possíveis espectros do Chaos - Falou seriamente e a deusa da Lua tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Na terra uma mulher por volta das vinte e cinco anos de cabelos ruivos lisos e olhos em tom amarelo, usava vestes vermelha escuro, em uma das suas mãos segurava uma chama que iluminava o seu redor.

Gaia realmente é uma surpresa...e a sua aparência - Falou a mulher para a presença a sua frente, que aparentava a mesma idade com cabelos pretos encaracolados de olhos verdes, trajando um vestido verde com os pés nus, com belo sorriso.

A filha mais velha de Cronos... Hestia após a luta com Cronos eu não despertei para uma nova guerra contra o olimpo por causa de uma energia que estava acalmando a terra... esse poder me fez adquirir essa forma física e esse mesmo poder brilhou como nunca contra uma força que somente queria a destruição de toda a criação...o humano seiya - Falou com um leve sorriso, que fez a deusa a sua frente também sorrir.

Hestia: A presença dele trará muitas mudanças...a sua energia é realmente magnifica…. como as próprias moiras disseram que apesar dele não está preso ao destino...mas, algumas estão ligadas pelo destino a ele... nunca imaginei que a própria terra...uma pena que teremos que dividi-lo - Falou sorrindo levemente e ficou séria - Qual o motivo desse encontro Gaia ? Acredito que não seja para discutir sobre seiya.

Gaia: Tem razão ...ele não e o motivo de eu lhe chamar.

A lança de Gungnir é da mesma aparência que aparece em soul of gold.

O harém deve ocorrer...tenho algumas em mentes….mas, não passará de no máximo seis pessoas envolvidas...terá conteúdo adulto no decorrer da história.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint seiya e percy jackson não me pertencem.

Capítulo 03:

Após os eventos da luta contra os espectros do Chaos tinha se passado seis meses, os monstros estavam agitados, se reunindo em certos pontos, mas, sendo liquidados pela caçadoras da deusa da lua e seiya que estava ajudando, nesse período de tempo, ocorreu a aproximação de tanto Ártemis e Hestia para seiya, juntamente com Annabeth e Athena, que apesar de tudo não criaram barreiras para essa aproximação, gerando um clima no ar, sem contar Gaia que estava aliada ao olimpo, para a alegria de Afrodite que estava sorrindo estranhamente, Apolo ficou atento com essa aproximação repentina da irmã, zeus achou estranho esse comportamento, mas, Ártemis mantinha relatórios sobre seiya para ele e a deusa do casamento tinha um sorriso similar a da deusa do amor, como se estivesse prevendo algo e de felicidade para surpresa de seu marido. Seiya estava numa floresta, com a natureza intocada...na sua frente a própria Gaia.

Gaia: É bom vê-lo de novo - Falou sorrindo e depois assumiu um tom de preocupação - Chaos está tentando influenciar os gigantes….como está fazendo com os monstros normais….sinto a sua energia no acampamento Júpiter ….mesmo com o garoto que derrotou Cronos no acampamento e o filho de Zeus no acampamento meio sangue….parece que ele quer influenciar as partes romanas dos deuses…, mesmo você ajudando ambos os acampamentos, se ocorrer eles ficaram incapacitados de ajudar - Terminou de falar, enquanto o cavaleiro tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

Seiya: Ele quer debilitar o máximo possível….mesmo com o meu poder é impossível deter o exército que ele está tentando reunir - Falou olhando para Gaia que se tornou de grande ajuda, nunca imaginou que ela ajudaria nessa situação….foi Hestia que lhe falou sobre o encontro que Gaia desejava...um encontro com os deuses do olimpo...ela em forma física o surpreendeu ….agora gerou uma aproximação entre ambos...ela é realmente linda….a mesma estava um vestido verde que revelava parte dos seus dotes.. com uma coroa de flores e os pés descalços.

Gaia: Eu quero te mostrar algo - Falou agarrando o braço de seiya de surpresa, ela tinha adquirido um leve tom rosado nas bochechas...devido a proximidade. Seiya por outro lado estava maldizendo a sua sorte….apesar dele não ser ligado ao ser destino...o destino ligou pessoas a ele….as suspeitas que ele possui sobre Gaia...as atividades de Hestia e Ártemis...sem falar de Annabeth e Athena...ele está formando o seu próprio Harém que seria o sonho de qualquer mortal ou imortal….mas, nem tudo é um mar de rosas na opinião dele. Gaia o levou a uma fonte na parte mais profunda da floresta...era linda e a energia que ela emitia.

Gaia: Eu moldei essa parte especialmente e o que você chama de cosmo energia consegui reunir nesse local, tendo muitas propriedades...inclusive curativas - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: É lindo Gaia….também será útil em caso de emergência - Falou olhando para a mesma sorrindo. A deusa da terra se aproximou do seu rosto levemente….segurando o seu rosto com as mãos.

Gaia: Eu nunca pensei que...você me ajudou com a dor que eu estava sentindo devido as atrocidades dos seres humanos….graças a você consegui tomar essa forma física...seiya eu te amo….sei que terei que dividir com outras mulheres esse amor - Falou beijando o mesmo para a sua surpresa ...que aos poucos começou a retribuir o beijo, a abraçando ..juntando o seu corpo ao dela...ambos se separaram para tomar fôlego.

Seiya: Eu não sei se mereço esse amor...do jeito que está ocorrendo...você..Annabeth… Athena...Ártemis e Hestia….como se estivéssemos ligados por algo...eu não quero tirar proveito disso - Falou acariciando o rosto dela e olhando fixamente nos seus olhos verdes, a mesma fechou os olhos e abriu.

Gaia: Não se preocupe...nós concordamos com uma partilha e Hera aceitou nos casar - Falou sorrindo um pouco travesso no final, vendo a cara de seiya ela continuou - Ocorreu uma reunião entre nós...devido aos sentimentos por você ...então tomamos essa decisão...você já iria se casar com Annabeth e Athena - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Isso é uma surpresa….ter cinco esposas acho que é pouco demais - Começou a rir sem graça imaginando tal situação...ele iria morrer com certeza se fizesse algo errado ou olhasse para outra mulher….mas, tinha seu lado benéfico. Enquanto o mesmo estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Gaia o abraçou novamente ...descansando a sua cabeça no ombro dele. O casal era observando por quatro deusas, elas possuíam um certo ciúme, mas, estavam sorrindo com a situação.

Afrodite: Gaia decidiu se declarar - Falou a deusa do amor sorrindo - O maior casamento que o olimpo conheceu e finalmente vocês três iram quebrar seus votos - Falou olhando para as três deusas virgens do olimpo.

Hestia: Afrodite ! - Falou a deusa um pouco irritada pelo modo que a deusa do amor falou no final.

Athena: O casamento será sim o maior do olimpo, o voto de castidade foi uma escolha nossa Afrodite...o problema é conseguir manter até o casamento - Falou envergonhada, as outras deusas tiveram reações similares.

Afrodite: Eu entendo vocês - Falou maliciosa, mas, sendo fuzilada pelas três deusas, riu sem graça e continuou - Eu prometi não tentar seduzir ele, mas, não significa que eu não averiguei todo o conteúdo - Falou deixando as deusas intrigadas, a mesma ligou uma enorme televisão tendo imagens de seiya... inclusive mostrando todo o corpo dele nu, fazendo as deusas ficarem paralisadas com a visão do seu corpo e logo a televisão sendo desligada.

Afrodite: Pedi a Hefesto construir câmeras especias e eu coloquei em seus aposentos, para apreciar rsrsrs - Falou sorrindo lambendo os lábios levemente - Eu não esperaria se fosse vocês….se quiseram podem ver as imagens - A mesma fez o gesto de entregar o controle, por um momento as deusas exitaram, mas, a deusa da sabedoria segurou o mesmo.

Afrodite: Não seria justo Annabeth e Gaia não virem - Falou enquanto entregou o controle para Athena.

No templo de Hera a deusa do casamento estava com uma aparência por volta dos vinte anos, a mesma estava com belo sorriso no rosto, usava um vestido azul escuro simples e se teletransportando do seu templo e reaparecendo em um campo de flores, na sua frente tinha um piquenique montado, a mesma foi abraçada por trás por um jovem que não era outro se não o filho de Poseidon, por volta dos 18 anos com cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Percy: Está tudo pronto - Falou beijando na nuca a deusa do casamento, desfazendo o abraçou e olhando para ela - Você está linda como sempre - Disse sorrindo, fazendo a mesma sorrir com o elogio e se sentarem para aproveitar o encontro de ambos.

Hera: Como vão as coisas no acampamento Júpiter ?

Percy: A relação gregos e romanos não está ajudando muito, mas, estamos progredindo...com a ajuda do seiya ..consegui progredir e muito com a ajuda dele….graças a isso poderei proteger aqueles que amo - Falou acariciando o rosto de Hera. O relacionamento de ambos começou a pouco tempo, para a surpresa de ambos eles estavam com uma atração um pelo outro, ela era a deusa do casamento, sempre foi fiel a Zeus e ele sempre a traia, agora ela tinha alguém que lhe chamou a atenção e estava fazendo ela sentir momentos de felicidades.

Hera: Percy….não quero que pense em enfrentar Zeus - Disse séria - Quando isso terminar pedirei o divórcio a ele….para podermos ficar juntos - Falou seriamente.

Percy: Meu amor...você sabe que ele não vai aceitar ….eu queria que isso não terminasse em um confronto, mas, irá ocorrer…..lutarei pelos sentimentos que tenho por você - Falou aproximando o rosto com o dela e a beijando, após alguns instantes se separaram.

Hera: Você me fez senti viva de novo...livre ...sentimentos que nem por Zeus eu senti….mas, sou a deusa do casamento….essa decisão não está sendo fácil ….eu queria me entregar a você e consumar esses sentimentos, mas, não quero fazer o mesmo que ele fez comigo - Disse tristemente relembrando as traições de Zeus.

Percy: Não se preocupe eu estarei aqui por você e o Harém que está se formando no olimpo também hein ?- Falou sorrindo pensando na situação de seiya e lembrando que com Hera somente trocavam carícias sem avançar muito, por que o risco de não pararem era grande e ela não desejava fazer o mesmo com o Zeus e ele iria respeitar.

Hera: A maioria dos deuses do olimpo não iram ficar contra …..a situação de seiya é divertida ...farei o casamento dele com quem ele desejar...afinal ele nos ajudou a encarrar o sentimento que temos um pelo outro. O encontro de ambos continuou normalmente, mas, alguém ao longe vigiava o casal.

No olimpo estavam reunidas Annabeth, Athena, Ártemis, Gaia e Hestia assistindo as imagens de Seiya, todas estavam vermelhas assistindo as imagens dele no apartamento na terra, mostrando o corpo do cavaleiro e em algumas cenas totalmente nu.

Annabeth: Ele realmente merece usar a armadura de pégaso - Falou a filha de Athena para a surpresa das demais, que notando isso continuou - Nós nunca avançamos ….mas, vendo essas imagens...agora como apagamos essas imagens ? Não vou deixar isso nas mãos de Afrodite e temos que descobrir as câmeras e destruí-las...não quero ser gravada - Falou seriamente, tendo um aceno positivo, mas, continuaram assistindo por mais um tempo.

Seiya após o encontro com Gaia estava em local deserto sem qualquer ser vivo a milhas de distância, o mesmo olhou para o céu, piscando os olhos uma pessoa apareceu na sua frente, envolvido numa cosmo energia verde, se revelando Percy, trajando uma armadura de pretoriano.

Seiya: Impressionante… em pouco tempo conseguiu esse nível de poder - Somente Percy, Jason e Annabeth conseguiram despertar tal poder, apesar dele estar ajudando os demais semi deuses melhorando as habilidades de combates, nenhum efetivamente despertou o cosmo, mas, ainda era pouco tempo.

Percy: Mestre preparado para uma revanche ? Perguntou Percy sorrindo.

Seiya: Percy ...vamos lá - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, ela trajava uma armadura semelhante a Percy com uma capa branca contradizendo com a de Percy que era verde. Aonde longe pode ser visto outra energia se aproximando.

Percy vs Seiya ….quem será que está indo ao encontro deles ?…..Percy e Hera e o Harém de seiya hehehe vamos ver o que sai rsrs…

Continua


	4. Chapter 4

A luta prometida e conteúdo sexual adulto no capítulo. Saint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

Capítulo 04:

No olimpo o deus do trovão estava sentado em seu trono com ares a sua frente.

Zeus: Conseguiu o que eu pedi Ares ? - Questionou o rei dos deuses.

Ares: Sim….ele está interessado em lhe encontrar meu pai…..tem certeza que isso é sábio ? - Perguntou o deus da guerra. Zeus se levantou do seu trono, ficando frente com o filho.

Zeus: Chaos e seiya se destruíram em batalha….não entendo por os deuses da sua terra mandaram alguém como ele….uma ameça ao reinado do olimpo...mesmo com os reportes de Ártemis...o poder do cosmo energia que ele manipula não é possível os deuses despertarem...somente três semi deuses conseguiram...além da aproximação dele com algumas deusas que aprecem que estão enfeitiçadas e Hera...acha que sou tolo para não ver oque irá ocorrer ? - Os trovões e relâmpagos brandavam no céu por alguns instantes - Vamos Ares - Falou desaparecendo junto com o deus da guerra.

A luta entre Seiya e Percy estava se inciando de uma maneira assustadora, a pressão de cosmo energia.

Percy: "Ele mesmo suprimindo o seu cosmo possui um incrível poder" - Pensou o filho de poseidon enquanto segurava Anaklusmos (Contracorrente) na mão direita e o seu escudo na esquerda, com o seu cosmo verde ao seu redor, enquanto Seiya segurava Gungnir com o cosmo azul ao redor, ambos avançaram um contra o outro, o filho de Poseidon usou o escudo para bloquear o ataque da lança, causando uma poderosa cratera do chão após o impacto, o cavaleiro de pégaso recuou a lança, disparando uma rajada de cosmo energia fazendo Percy se mover para desviar dos golpes que eram flashes de luz.

Seiya: Parabéns Percy, mas, isso não é nada comparado a isso **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso)** \- Inúmeros meteoros que pareciam superar a velocidade da luz foram em direção a percy, que concentrou uma poderosa energia na sua espada criando vários cortes no ar, utilizando a esgrima ao seu favor, causando uma poderosa onda de energia do choque de tais forças, ambos possuíam sorrisos no rosto, ao mesmo tempo apareceu uma terceira pessoa estava atrás de seiya, olhando o confronto de ambos.

Mestre e Percy começaram sem mim isso não vale - Disse sorrindo, manifestando um cosmo energia azul ao redor - O mesmo estava por volta dos 17 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, trajava uma armadura similar a Percy e Seiya, mas, com a capa azul segurando uma lança na mão.

Seiya: Jason...se você e Percy conseguirem me vencer, ou melhor, me ferir ...lhes dou uma folga dos treinamentos seguintes - Falou sorrindo. Os dois semi deuses sentiram um certo alivio ao ouvir isso, o treinamento com seiya era realmente um inferno, eles eram levados a situação entre a vida e a morte, mas, era a única saída para alcançar um grande cosmo em pouco período de tempo, além de claro um grande esforço.

Jason: Se prepare mestre - Falou avançando contra Seiya que mantinha o confronto de golpes com Percy, com a lança em volta de cosmo energia e criando raios em volta, o filho de Zeus fez vários movimentos no ar disparando golpes contra o oponente, que segurando Gungnir com a mão esquerda conseguiu bloquear os ataques, mas, dando tempo para Percy, convocar poderosos ventos que começaram a formar uma tempestade, Jason estava emitindo o mesmo poder, combinado com cosmo energia, iriam atacar com tudo seiya.

Seiya: Muito bom garotos….mas, precisam mais isso para me ferir - Falou surgindo duas asas douradas em suas costas e os seu cosmo mudando para a forma dourada, liberando uma poderosa onda de energia, conseguindo anular a tempestade que estava se formando na sua direção, Percy colocou o seu escudo na frente, após isso uma projeção maior do mesmo foi criada o protegendo, enquanto Jason usou a lança para confrontar o poder sem lhe causar grandes danos, Seiya flutuava a alguns centímetros acima do solo, com as asas abertas, rodeado por uma poderosa cosmo energia.

Seiya: Vamos Percy..Jason - Falou seriamente, os dois semi deuses avançaram contra o mesmo o tentando acertar golpes de espadas e lança, enquanto seiya bloqueava ou desviava, utilizando de contra ataque, os filhos de zeus e poseidon possuíam uma sincronia de terem orgulho. "Esses dois ...o poder deles juntos" Pensou seiya enquanto notou na sua mão esquerda um corte que estava sangrando, o cavaleiro de pégaso concentrou uma grande energia em Gungir disparando contra os semi deuses, desviando dos ataques lançou a energia, Percy se posicionou na frente do ataque criando a mesma projeção do escudo, mas, para a sua surpresa ela foi desfeita sem muito trabalho, Jason girou a lança que usava criando uma onda de energia para amenizar os danos do ataque, que pareceu aumentar.

Seiya: Não adianta...tomem **Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Cometa de Pégaso)** \- Um poderoso cometa dourado avançou contra Jason e Percy, os arremessando longe, destruindo quase completamente as vestes que usavam, após alguns momentos, os dois se levantaram sem muitas dificuldades para a surpresa de seiya, que levantou a mão para o alto, ao virem tal ato notaram o ferimento na mão dele e os dois semi deuses sorriram.

Seiya: Meus parabéns...é a primeira vez que conseguiram me ferir - Falou sorrindo com orgulho dos alunos.

No local aonde Gaia fez a fonte, Seiya, Jason e Percy estavam dentro da mesma...os dois últimos recuperando os ferimentos e Seiya estava aproveitando a situação para recuperar as forças...era uma sensação maravilhosa a fonte.

Seiya - Falou Percy chamado a atenção do seu mestre - Preciso lhe contar algo - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Percy...eu sei - Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do filho que Poseidon que estava surpreso, Jason ouvia a história estava confuso e curioso.

Percy: Como você….não importa...eu a amo e será um problema que causarei a todos após podermos com Chaos.

Seiya: Se realmente a ama lute por isso Percy - Fechou os olhos e abriu novamente com uma expressão de tristeza - Temo que ocorram coisas que adiantem tal fato...Zeus ele - Falou para Jason parando de falar.

Jason: Não se preocupe Seiya….eu notei a estranha energia que rodeando o meu pai e juntando com a sua própria personalidade - Olhou para Percy - Seja o que for que está havendo ajudarei você Percy - Falou seriamente.

Enquanto isso uma pessoa se aproximava da fonte, essa pessoa estava usando um vestindo um manto que cobria todo o seu corpo deixando somente o seu rosto a mostra. Passaram-se algum tempo Percy e Jason saíram da fonte, deixando somente seiya e a pessoa que observava se aproximou ficando visível para ele.

Gaia ? - Questionou o cavaleiro, o manto que a pessoa usava caiu do seu corpo e relevou a deusa da terra totalmente nua, a mesma possuía um pouco as bochechas coradas, o seu corpo para que foi feito sob medida, pernas longas e torneadas, os seios eram médio-grande, o mesmo ficou o observando a deusa da terra que entrou dentro da fonte, ficando frente a frente com o cavaleiro.

Gaia: Está gostando do que está vendo ? - Perguntou maliciosa se aproximando de seiya o abraçando.

Seiya: O que você ah..- Gemeu ao sentir a mão dela acariciando o seu membro.

Gaia: Pelo visto você gostou - Falou acariciando o membro dele que estava semi duro - Quando tive esse corpo.. eu me controlei para não fazer uma loucura, mas, agora você é meu - Falou e beijando Seiya que correspondeu e começou a acariciar a intimidade da deusa da terra fazendo ela gemer com o toque.

Seiya: Gaia eu não vou conseguir mais me controlar - Falou em seu ouvido.

Gaia: Então não se controle - Sussurrou no seu ouvido. Seiya a agarrou sendo envolvidos por uma cosmo energia e desapareceram, reaparecendo em um templo no olimpo, ou melhor num quarto, ambos em cima da cama, a deusa da terra se abaixou encarrando o membro dele enquanto acariciava.

'Meus deus está maior que eu imaginei que ficaria' - Falou enquanto lambeu os lábios levemente e começou a beijar o membro de Seiya levemente, lambendo e massageando as suas bolas, o mesmo estava gemendo e começou a acariciar a cabeça de Gaia, enquanto ela colocou o membro dele na sua boca, que o fez gemer alto com a sensação, a deusa da terra estava se empenhando com tudo que conhecia para agradar.

'Ele possui uma boa resistência' - Pensou enquanto continuava o sexo oral, sentia a sua intimidade úmida, parando de chupar a masculinidade de Seiya, fazendo ele soltar um gemido de desagrado, mas, logo ele entendeu o que ela queria, ele se deitou na cama, mas, se posicionou dando a visão completa de sua intimidade, não demorou para a deusa da terra sentir a língua ele explorando o seu interior, voltando a atenção ao membro ereto a sua frente, cobrindo ele novamente com a sua boca.

Seiya: 'Céus ela é boa demais nisso, não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar, mas, não vou ceder antes dela' Falou intensificando os movimentos na intimidade da deusa.

Gaia: 'Ele é bom nisso, usando a sua cosmo energia, mas, aonde ele aprendeu?...Annabeth e eles nunca tiveram sexo...ele também é jovem' - Pensou enquanto sentia o seu corpo de contraindo, estava prestes a ocorrer uma sensação que a muito tempo ela não sentia, a mesma fechou os olhos sentido o prazer e liberando um orgasmo poderoso, seiya apreciava o sabor dela que era uma mistura de muitas coisas que ele já tinha provado que vinha da terra, mas, ela tinha uma leve irritação por não ele fazer ela gozar primeiro, desse modo começou a intensificar os movimentos e usando a sua língua na abertura do membro dele, o fazendo gemer alto.

Seiya: Gaia eu ah…- Gemeu liberando a sua semente, sendo engolida pela deusa da terra.

Gaia: 'Finalmente o seu sabor… é incrível deuses ...parece que ele não vai parar' Pensou enquanto engolia não tentando desperdiçar nenhuma gota.

Gaia: Impressionante meu amor- Falou se levantando e se deitando ao lado de seiya que rolou para cima da mesma, posicionando o seu membro na entrada de sua intimidade, ele olho nos seus olhos e viu ela consentindo, ele começou a avançar devagar, abrindo caminho dentro dela, a sensação era incrível, apesar dela já ter tido sexo físico esse corpo ainda era virgem.

Seiya: Gaia isso vai ajudar a controlar a dor- Falou emanando cosmo energia enquanto rompia o hímen da deusa da terra que agarrou os lençóis ao sentir ele completamente dentro dela, o mesmo parou para ela se acostumar com ele dentro dela.

Gaia: Pode se mover meu amor - Falou sentindo ele começar os movimentos levemente nela, intensificando os movimentos, atingindo o seu ponto G, fazendo ela gemer e o abraçando cravando as suas unhas nas costas, a mesma circulou as pernas nele.

Gaia: 'Deuses isso é maravilhoso, apesar de tudo já vivi, isso não se compara, ele é perfeito e a sua cosmo energia' - Pensou a deusa enquanto gemia alto apreciando a penetração, o seu corpo começou a se contrair como se um tsunami quisesse se libertar, seiya notou o estado da mulher, parando os movimentos, para surpresa dela.

Seiya: Ainda não... meu amor - Falou rindo malicioso, enquanto começou a beijar o seu pescoço, acariciando os seios dela, se mantendo em movimentos leves dentro dela, impedindo a mesma chegar ao clímax.

Gaia: Por que...você está fazendo isso ? - Perguntou enquanto gemia com as caricias.

Seiya: vai ser muito melhor assim a sensação meu amor - Falou beijando ela, enquanto voltou aos as estocadas com mais movimentos, indo aonde ele não tinha ido nas primeiras estocadas, atingindo novamente o seu ponto G de uma maneira diferente, para alegria da Gaia que prendeu com mais força as suas pernas nele e abraçou cravando mais forte as unhas nele, fazendo ele gemer um pouco de dor com a sensação, mas, agora dentro de gaia era se como vários tsunami quisessem liberar ao mesmo tempo, ela não aguentava mais e o cosmo dele agia totalmente diferente dela.

Gaia: SEIYA! - Gritou o nome do futuro marido, chegando ao clímax, tendo os tsunami dentro dela se liberando, o corpo estava se contraindo, enquanto seiya continuava os movimentos, mas, sentia ela pressionado tanto ele que cedeu ao orgasmos, liberando toda a sua semente nela, a deusa da terra estava sentindo os jatos quentes dentro dela, como se um deserto estivesse recebendo as suas primeiras chuvas em milênios, ambos se beijaram enquanto aproveitavam as sensações do clímax. Gaia estava em cima de cima, enquanto ele acariciava o seu rosto.

Seiya: Isso foi incrível - Falou sorrindo.

Gaia: Foi divino..a primeira vez que senti isso..você sabe que depois disso vou ficar grávida ou você não deseja ser pai agora - Perguntou um pouco receosa.

Seiya: Adoraria ser pai sim - Falou sorrindo e beijando Gaia, após se separar do beijo - Agora tenho que resolver com - Foi interrompido por Gaia.

Gaia: Não se preocupe meu amor….Hera vai nos casar todo nós - Falou causando surpresa.

Seiya: Gaia não me diga que - A deusa colocou um dedo nos seus lábios o calando.

Gaia: Sim meu amor...se prepare por que vai ter muitas esposas para cuidar e depois que elas provarem o que você me fez sentir...se alguma possuir qualquer dúvida não irá existir..agora aonde aprendeu isso ? - Perguntou curiosa e com ciúme com o pensamento dele ter tido outra mulher.

Seiya: Hahaha isso é segredo - Gaia ia questionar, mas, sentiu os dedos dele na sua intimidade - Agora hora do segundo round meu amor - Falou no seu ouvido causando um arrepio na deusa da terra.

Continua

Espero que tenha gostado


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05:

Saint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

Conteúdo sexual adulto.

A terra tinha amanhecido de uma maneira bela, como se estivesse mais viva do que nunca, a deusa da terra estava com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, enquanto relembrava dos acontecimentos com Seiya, o mesmo estava em seu apartamento da terra pensando nos acontecimentos, quando a campainha tocou, o mesmo abriu porta revelando-se Atena e Annabeth para a sua surpresa, os olhos cinzentos o olhavam fixamente, as mesmas estavam usando togas que não deixava muito para a imaginação, revelando detalhes dos seus corpos bronzeados, que possuíam poucas diferenças, exceto os seios de Atena serem maiores que a filha, a diferença inicial, antes que ele questionasse algo elas o agarram o levando do local e reaparecendo no templo da deusa da sabedoria.

Annnabeth: Não foi justo Gaia ter sido a primeira - Falou se aproximando dele e o mesmo beijando, Atena se aproximou e beijou o pescoço dele, enquanto começar a acariciar o corpo dele.

Seiya: O que vocês ah - Gemeu ao sentir elas acariciando o seu membro por cima da calça.

Atena: Você vai ser nosso ….vai ter mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo - Falou sedutoramente no ouvido dele.

Annabeth: Você está muito animado já - Falou liberando a membro dele da calça surpreendendo as duas que riram.

Seiya: Annabeth e Atena...vocês tem ideia do que estão fazendo ahh ? Perguntou e gemeu ao sentir as caricias delas.

Atena: Claro sim...faremos amor a três...além do mais isso vai ocorrer normalmente depois que nós cinco nos casarmos com você, mas, concordamos após ver as imagens de Afrodite ...poderíamos fazer amor com você se desejássemos antes do casamento - Falou enquanto o beijava não dando tempo dele questionar, enquanto sentia a boca de Annabeth no seu membro o fazendo gemer, voltando a acariciar com a mão, as duas o guiaram até a cama, retirando todas roupas dele, ele estava sentado, enquanto a deusa da sabedoria e sua filha começaram a fazer sexo oral, as duas agiam em sincronia e isso o estava deixando louco.

Seiya; 'Atena e Annnbeth céus…Atena teve sexo mental, mas, Annabeth ela nunca ' - Pensou enquanto sentia o calor da boca das duas em seu membro, começou a acariciar a cabeça de ambas aproveitando o prazer que elas lhe proporcionavam, o mesmo estava chegando ao limite e liberou o seu esperma para as duas que se revesaram para sugar o seu membro, caindo um pouco nos seus seios. As duas se levantaram deixando as togas cair no chão revelando os seus corpos totalmente nus, Atena num corpo mais velho, tendo os seios e a pernas mais torneadas que a filha, que possuía um corpo semelhante ao de Gaia, elas o beijaram na boca e se deitaram na cama.

Seiya: Vocês são lindas ..realmente isso estou tendo agora é um sonho - Falou enquanto começou a acariciar a intimidade de ambas com os seus dedos, que continha um pouco de cosmo, fazendo as duas gemerem e acariciarem os próprios seios, dando uma visão que fez o membro de seiya latejar querendo logo possuí-las, aumentou os movimentos.

Atena: 'Impossível como ele ah' - Pensou enquanto sentia o corpo de contrair.

Annabeth: 'Céus isso é incrível ahhh' Pensou e olhou de relance o estado da deusa da sabedoria que a excitou, com o próprio corpo se contraindo, não demorou muito para ambas chegarem ao orgasmo, Seiya provou o sabor de cada uma com um sorriso malicioso, quase instantaneamente duas cópias de si mesmo apareceram ao seu lado, fazendo as duas mulheres arregalarem os olhos.

Seiya: Manipulação da luz - Falou enquanto se aproximava de Annabeth e os seus dois clones foram em direção da Atena.

Annabeth: Seiya - Sussurrou antes de ser beijada e ele colocar o seu membro na entrada de sua intimidade, olhando nos olhos dela, ele a penetrou devagar até chegar na sua barreira, rompendo ela de uma vez e parando dentro dela, a mesma gemeu de dor ao sentir o seu hímen rompido, seiya usou o seu cosmo para aliviar a dor igual que fez com Gaia, enquanto a mãe de Annabeth acariciava o membro dos dois clones de Seiya e olhava para a sua filha perder a virgindade, vendo o futuro marido usar o seu cosmo para ajudar ela na sua primeira vez. O mesmo começou a fazer movimentos dentro de Annabeth após sentir que ela tinha se acostumado um pouco com ele, era apertada como ser sua primeira vez, quente e ao mesmo tempo estava úmida, o mesmo começou a acariciar os seios dela, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas dentro dela, atingindo o seu ponto G.

Annabeth:' Isso é maravilhoso pelos deuses…..não sinto mais dor e meu corpo está se contraindo diferente da primeira vez '- Pensou enquanto gemia alto aproveitando as sensações. Seiya notou que logo ela chegaria ao orgasmo, após mais uns movimentos, sentiu ela chegar ao ápice.

Annabeth: SEIYA! - Gritou A filha de Atena sentindo um poderoso orgasmo, totalmente diferente do primeiro, o cavaleiro continuou dentro dela ainda enquanto ela tinha orgasmo, mas, não aguentou a pressão dentro dela e chegou ao orgasmo, liberando jatos quentes dentro dela. Do outro lado da cama Atena fazia sexo oral com os dois clones, sentiu eles gozarem ao mesmo tempo e olhou Seiya sair com o membro dele ainda totalmente ereto, mas, lubrificado depois do orgasmo de Annabeth, fazendo a deusa lamber os lábios, beijando os dois clones, viu o verdadeiro vindo em sua direção, enquanto as suas cópias iam em direção a sua filha.

Atena: Realmente pégaso é indomável e fogoso - Falou maliciosa, sentindo ele a penetrar de uma vez rompendo o seu hímen, fazendo ela gritar de dor, mas, usando o seu cosmo diminuir a dor. 'Ele foi aos poucos com Annabeth e comigo ele agiu brusco...céus isso é melhor do que pensei...Afrodite tinha razão sobre sexo' - Pensou Atena enquanto sentia ele se mover dentro dela.

Seiya: 'Atena é realmente uma deusa virgem…. meu deus ela é mais apertada que Gaia, dentro dela é parecido com Annabeth, realmente são mãe e filha ahhh ela me deixa louco' - Pensou enquanto aproveitava as sensações que eram divinas, ele estava perdendo o controle com Atena por algum motivo, ele queria ela para si e estava brusco, usando uma velocidade impressionante nela nas penetrações que a estavam deixando louca, o ato era observado por Annabeth que era penetrada por um dos clones enquanto tinha o membro de outro na sua boca, ter sexo desse modo a estava deixando louca de excitação, o modo que seiya estava fazendo com a sua mãe e vendo o clone fazer o mesmo com ela estava ela ter tido vários orgasmos, enquanto os clones se intercalavam nas posições. Atena já tinha chegado ao orgasmo e seiya usava o seu cosmo no seu membro penetrando a deusa que gemia alto, quase chegando ao ápice novamente, mas, quando sentiu um tsunami ser liberado novamente, sentiu jatos quentes da semente dele dentro dela.

Seiya: Atena ahh- Gemeu gozando dentro dela e sentindo mais uma vez as paredes internas dela o apertarem de um modo inimaginável. os clones dele gozaram novamente e Annabeth chegou novamente ao ápice, notando os dois clones desaparecerem e uma pequena descarga elétrica que causou outro orgasmo nela para o seu delírio, a mesma deitou na cama e viu a sua mãe lamber o membro de seiya, a mesma foi engatinhando até eles.

Annabeth: Posso ajudá-la mãe ? - Perguntou enquanto olhava a sua mãe sugar a masculinidade sua frente numa urgência.

Atena: Claro minha filha - Respondeu enquanto voltou a atenção ao membro que apesar de tudo ainda estava ereto, sendo ajudada por Annabeth, elas começaram a fazer os mesmos movimentos anteriores, mas, agora usando os seus seios que deixavam seiya gemendo com as sensações de ter o membro dele sendo espremido pelos seus seios que tinham quase o mesmo tamanho e uma macies sem igual.

Seiya; Atena...Annabeth eu ahh- Gemeu ao sentir outro orgasmo, cobrindo o rosto delas, voltaram a limpar o seu membro após ele terminar de gozar e se renderam ao sono.

Em um completo vazio, duas figuras andavam até chegar a única construção no loca, parecia uma espécie de templo que estava sendo construído, surgiram na frente dos mesmos criaturas, espectros do Chaos.

O deus da guerra e o deus do trovão - Falou um dos espectros olhando para as duas figuras que eram possível ser visíveis.

Ares: Viemos falar com o seu amo criatura - Falou o deus da guerra, sorrindo com a lança na mão, enquanto Zeus somente observava.

Deixe-os entrar - Falou uma voz de dentro do templo. os dois deuses entraram e no centro viram um trono, sentado nele uma criatura, semelhante aos espectros, mas, majestoso, vários pares de asas negras, um grande poder o rodeando e que crescia cada vez mais.

Zeus: Mestre Chaos - Falou respeitosamente, se curvando, tendo Ares o seguindo

Chaos: O filho de cronos oque deseja aqui ? - Perguntou.

Zeus: Vim lhe trazer informações sobre o homem que está lhe causando tantas preocupações e em troca queremos que nos permita servi-lo como seus generais - Falou fazendo Chaos rir alto, irritando Ares.

Ares: O que tanto ri criatura ? - Falou com os olhos em fúria, mas, uma forte pressão caiu sobre o corpo do deusa da guerra, o fazendo se ajoelhar contra a sua vontade.

Chaos: Garoto com acha que está gritando ? Deus tolo - Falou aumentando a sua energia.

Zeus: Chaos-sama por favor...Ares ainda é jovem meu senhor - Falou se desculpando.

Chaos: Deveria educar melhor o seu filho deus do trovão…. informações sobre seiya ..eu tenho desde que ele veio a esse mundo...os deuses enviaram o seu campeão para me deter sem causar pertubações nesse mundo, mas, isso é impossível….nada me deterá…. sua proposta de se tornarem os meus generais, foi uma surpresa isso eu admito - Olhou diretamente os dois deuses se levantando - O garoto logo tomará o seu trono Zeus...ele possui o amor de deusas e a sua própria mulher está amando aquele que derrotou Cronos - Falou vendo a surpresa de Zeus e ira após uns segundos e Ares ri de canto - Eu pretendia usar a rivalidade dos deuses gregos e romanos, mas, vocês me serviram bem como receptáculos do meu poder - Falou se aproximando dos deuses sendo rodeado por uma poderosa energia….após gritos foram ouvidos todo o local.

No olimpo seiya estava sentado no templo do deus trovão com uma irritação e decepção nos olhos.

Seiya: Por que eles tiveram que fazer siso ? - Sussurrou sentindo os domínios de Zeus e Ares sendo afetados por uma energia de pura destruição que estava afetando o mundo Humano, os deuses estavam sentindo esse desequilíbrio, alguns tristes, alguns possuíam olhar de decepção e outros de compreensão sabendo que isso poderia ocorrer.

Seiya: Não vou permitir isso..Zeus e Ares ..seus domínios terão um novo senhor - Falou queimando a sua cosmo energia, de um modo nunca feito antes... enquanto os deuses chegavam no olimpo e viam Seiya emitindo uma poderosa energia que estava ressoando os domínios dos dois deuses.

Ele está ressoando com os domínios de zeus e ares...os revogando para si ? isso é impossível ! - Falou surpreso Poseidon, os demais deuses olhavam sem entender como ele estava fazendo isso.

Ele antes tinha ressoado como se fizesse parte deles...agora os está tomando .se auto proclamando o senhor deles, mas, não está os forçando e sim está ocorrendo aceitação dele ? - Falou Gaia surpresa. Enquanto Seiya emanava o seu cosmo, ele lembrou que antes de vir a esse terra, os deuses do olimpo fizeram um ritual que lhe concedeu parte de suas essências, uma medida preventiva caso os deuses se aliassem a Chaos nesse mundo e de Odin recebeu Gungnir de presente...ele não queria fazer isso, por que ele estaria ligado com os deuses dessa terra e aos seus domínios, mas, com as atitudes de Zeus e Ares, ele não tinha escolha. Após alguns instantes Seiya cessou de emitir cosmo energia, brilhavam e os domínios do trovão e da guerra ressoavam comum tendo novo senhor, alguns deuses começaram a se ajoelhar em forma de respeito.

Seiya: Se levantem - Fez sinal - Não quero assumir o trono de rei desse modo...após a guerra com Chaos o novo rei do olimpo será escolhido por uma decisão dos próprios deuses - Falou se levantando do trono e estava um pouco esgotado, Atena e Gaia o apoiaram.

Atena; Tudo bem ? - Perguntou preocupada.

Seiya: Sim...só preciso descansar - Falou sendo guiado aos seus aposentos. Nos acampamentos grego e romano, ocorreu certa confusão, sobre o fato de Zeus/Júpiter e Ares/Marte que foi contida por jason e percy, com a ajuda dos deuses conterão os mais exaltados dos filhos desses deuses.

 **2 semanas depois**

No olimpo Seiya ainda se acostumando em lidar com os seus domínios, refletindo que tinha concedido a imortalidade para Annabeth, Jason e Percy, o mesmo estava refletindo, quando Hestia entrou em seu novo templo, que sofreu algumas mudanças.

Hestia: Seiya! - Falou chamando a atenção do mesmo.

Seiya: Hestia ocorreu algo ? - Perguntou.

Hestia; Eu...bem...poderia me acompanhar até o meu templo ..preciso lhe falar algo - Falou assumindo o rosto a cor do seu cabelo. Seiya levantou a sobrancelha sem entender o motivo dela estar assim, só que no fundo um pensamento pervertido passou por sua cabeça, mas, que ele tratou de afastar.

Seiya; Claro - Respondeu acompanhando Hestia, chegando no templo da mesma, sendo guiado até os seus aposentos que estavam decorados com flores e essenciais, o pensamento pervertido que passou pela sua mente não era simples imaginação.

Hestia: Eu...quando lhe encontrei senti uma grande energia vinda de você.. a própria esperança...parecia que tinha ganhando forma...meu coração começou a sentir sentimentos que nunca pensei que teria por homem, mesmo que não possa tê-lo somente para mim...quero viver ao seu lado como sua amante..esposa - Falou se despindo, revelando o corpo da filha mais velha de Cronos e Rhea, um corpo similar ao de Atena, mas, uma bunda um pouco maior, a mesma se aproximou dele e olhou nos seus olhos,o beijando e retirando a toga que ele usava.

Seiya: Hestia ahhh…- Gemeu ao sentir acariciando a sua masculinidade, que tinha um olhar lascivo para a surpresa dele.

Hestia: Deméter que confessou tudo - Falou em seu ouvido fazendo seiya arregalar os olhos, sendo a mesma guiar ele até a cama e começar a beijar a masculinidade, engolindo totalmente, causado uma sensação inexplicável de calor em volta do seu membro.

Seiya: O que...é isso ...ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir a língua brincar com a cabeça da sua masculinidade, a mesma usou os seus seios e pressionando eles, sentindo ele vibrar e aumentar de tamanho.

Hestia: Vem ...isso - Falou sentir ele chegar ao orgasmo, provando o seu sabor que era como a irmã tinha lhe confessado, a mesma tentou conter tudo, mas, acabou caindo entre os seus seios a semente dele - Agora é a sua vez - Falou rindo maliciosa, seiya a agarrou a deitando na cama.

seiya: Hestia...você - Falou beijando ela, enquanto começou a brincar com os seios dela, tinham uma macieis e os bicos estavam duros, os chupando e usando a língua em volta dos bicos rosados, o mesmo moveu a mão esquerda até chegar na sua feminilidade que estava molhada, usando os seus dedos, invadindo ela pela primeira vez.. começou a estimular, fazendo ela gemer, concentrando energia neles e pouco de eletricidade para a surpresa dela que sentiu o corpo de contorcer e começou a se contrair de uma maneira, fazendo ela chegar ao seu primeiro orgasmo de sua vida, uma sensação de prazer jamais sentida por ela,

Hestia: Seiya...eu - Falou abrindo as pernas suavemente, mostrando ele a sua feminilidade.

Seiya: Hestia...tem certeza disso ? - Perguntou temendo machucá-la….ela era a deusa mais antiga virgem, mas, ela sorriu.

Hestia: O escolhi para ser o meu marido….sua mulher...não tenho dúvidas desse sentimento - Falou com firmeza nos olhos, seiya sorriu e colocou o seu membro na entrada de sua feminilidade, concentrando a sua cosmo energia penetrou a deusa o mais suavemente possível, mas, viu a careta de dor que ela fez ao sentir o intruso, mesmo como seu cosmo a confortando, o mesmo rompeu o seu hímen e ao mesmo tempo a beijou, esperando um tempo sem mover.

Seiya: Hestia...eu..vou me mover - Falou olhando nos olhos dela, enquanto começou lentamente os movimentos, aumentando o ritmo, fazendo ela somente sentir o prazer da relação que estavam tendo, fazendo ela gemer alto, agarrando o peito dele, enquanto sentia todos os seus sensíveis serem estimulados e finalmente o seu ponto G, seiya sentia a melhor das sensações dentro dela, era mais apertado do que qualquer mulher que ele tinha tido relações e era quente de uma maneira que ele nunca sentiu, além de unicamente úmida, isso o estava deixando louco, fazendo ele querer provar ela sem restrições, enquanto o aperto no seu membro aumentou e o corpo dela se contraindo.

Hestia: Eu..isso é incrível meu deus ...mais ...mais ahhh- Sentiu um forte tsunami se libertando, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentindo a estocadas de seiya, com ela no ápice, era demais para ela, que finalmente sentiu o calor da semente dele dentro dela, ela o estava sugando para dentro de si para delírio dele, após ambos tiverem chegado ao clímax, ela sentiu o membro dele ainda ereto dentro dela.

Hestia: Você é realmente fogoso, mas, por quanto tempo ? - Perguntou com um olhar de luxúria, rolou na cama, ficando em cima dele e se colocando sentada, tendo a masculinidade ainda dentro dela, movimento que fez seiya gemer com um pouco de dor.

Seiya; Hestia...o que você ahhh- Gemeu ao sentir ela cavalgando nele, para a sua total surpresa, como uma deusa como ela, estava agindo sem pudor ? Será que ela estava sob efeito der alguma poção como ele ficou com Deméter por culpa de Afrodite ? Olhou nos dela e não sentia qualquer efeito exterior nela, os seios dela balançando com os movimentos, fez ele os agarrar, enquanto ela continuava lhe dando um prazer diferente do que ele tinha tido.

Hestia: Isso...meu amor..ahhh - Sentiu ele mover os quadris com uma sincronia incrível, fazendo ela delirar, ela estava se dedicando a agradá-lo por que esse seria um raro somente teria o assim, após ele se casar com as demais deusas e isso no fundo alimentava uma sensação de dominação que ela desconhecia, junto com a luxúria. Seiya por lado estava perdendo qualquer pudor com Hestia, algo que ele quase perdeu o controle com Atena, mas, a deusa da lareira iria aguentar a luxúria que ele estava sentido, igual teve quando estava com Deméter sob efeito de uma poção de Afrodite logo quando chegou nesse mundo, ele a faria completamente sua. Ambos começaram uma maratona que faria Afrodite sentir inveja se visse, ambos perderam a noção do tempo e de quantas vezes tinham chegado ao ápice, ele tinha colocando Hestia apoiando as mãos na cabeceira da cama, com a bunda empinada causando seiya olhar com uma luxúria nos olhos para a maior perfeição que ele tinha visto, colocando a mão na intimidade dela, pegou um pouco de sêmen na entrada dela intocada, com o membro latejando, ela por ouro lado esteja com os olhos fechados, com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo oque estava prestes a ocorrer.

Seiya: Hestia ..ahhh eu não aguento mais esperar - Falou aproximando o seu membro da entrada virgem dela, segurando a bunda dela com as mãos, começou a penetrar a entrada mais apertada que ele tinha sentido, fazendo a mesma abrir os olhos e gritar alto ao sentir o avanço dele na sua bunda, seiya gemia alto e sentiu um poder em Hestia, ela estava brilhando fortemente, com os cabelos brilhando mais vermelhos e olhos num tom amarelo vibrante, depois disso o que estava apertado ficou cada vez mais surpresa de seiya.

Hestia: Algum problema amor ?...Deméter disse que fizeram com ela em sua forma divina...quero experimentar - Falou rindo maliciosa.

Seiya: Ahhh tem razão….só que você esqueceu de um detalhe importante.. ..agora também possuo uma forma divina com os domínios que possuo e o meu cosmo elevei ao nono sentido..a grande vontade, ou seja, esse jogo é para dois - Começou a irradiar uma poderosa energia que poderia ser sentida por toda a terra, fazendo a deusa sentir o seu membro para sua surpresa aumentar dentro dela, medo, excitação mesclavam em seus olhos, os cabelos de seiya mudaram da cor castanho avermelhado para um prateado com os olhos ainda em um tom vermelho, brilhando com raios azuis, dourados e vermelhos mesclando, o mesmo agarrou os seios dela, com um sorriso e olhar de volúpia sobre Hestia.

Seiya: Hestia você quem pediu por isso - Falou voltando os movimentos nela numa velocidade totalmente diferente, fazendo a deusa gemer alto como nunca tendo o maior prazer que ela sentiu na sua vida imortal. No olimpo os deuses notaram oque estava havendo no templo dela, alguns sorriram com inveja, outros com luxúria, Atena, Gaia e Annabteh sorriam normalmente, mas, uma deusa de cabelos prateados tinha um olhar de fúria.

Espero que tenham gostado

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 05:

Saint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

Conteúdo sexual adulto.

A terra tinha amanhecido de uma maneira bela, como se estivesse mais viva do que nunca, a deusa da terra estava com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, enquanto relembrava dos acontecimentos com Seiya, o mesmo estava em seu apartamento da terra pensando nos acontecimentos, quando a campainha tocou, o mesmo abriu porta revelando-se Atena e Annabeth para a sua surpresa, os olhos cinzentos o olhavam fixamente, as mesmas estavam usando togas que não deixava muito para a imaginação, revelando detalhes dos seus corpos bronzeados, que possuíam poucas diferenças, exceto os seios de Atena serem maiores que a filha, a diferença inicial, antes que ele questionasse algo elas o agarram o levando do local e reaparecendo no templo da deusa da sabedoria.

Annnabeth: Não foi justo Gaia ter sido a primeira - Falou se aproximando dele e o mesmo beijando, Atena se aproximou e beijou o pescoço dele, enquanto começar a acariciar o corpo dele.

Seiya: O que vocês ah - Gemeu ao sentir elas acariciando o seu membro por cima da calça.

Atena: Você vai ser nosso ….vai ter mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo - Falou sedutoramente no ouvido dele.

Annabeth: Você está muito animado já - Falou liberando a membro dele da calça surpreendendo as duas que riram.

Seiya: Annabeth e Atena...vocês tem ideia do que estão fazendo ahh ? Perguntou e gemeu ao sentir as caricias delas.

Atena: Claro sim...faremos amor a três...além do mais isso vai ocorrer normalmente depois que nós cinco nos casarmos com você, mas, concordamos após ver as imagens de Afrodite ...poderíamos fazer amor com você se desejássemos antes do casamento - Falou enquanto o beijava não dando tempo dele questionar, enquanto sentia a boca de Annabeth no seu membro o fazendo gemer, voltando a acariciar com a mão, as duas o guiaram até a cama, retirando todas roupas dele, ele estava sentado, enquanto a deusa da sabedoria e sua filha começaram a fazer sexo oral, as duas agiam em sincronia e isso o estava deixando louco.

Seiya; 'Atena e Annnbeth céus…Atena teve sexo mental, mas, Annabeth ela nunca ' - Pensou enquanto sentia o calor da boca das duas em seu membro, começou a acariciar a cabeça de ambas aproveitando o prazer que elas lhe proporcionavam, o mesmo estava chegando ao limite e liberou o seu esperma para as duas que se revesaram para sugar o seu membro, caindo um pouco nos seus seios. As duas se levantaram deixando as togas cair no chão revelando os seus corpos totalmente nus, Atena num corpo mais velho, tendo os seios e a pernas mais torneadas que a filha, que possuía um corpo semelhante ao de Gaia, elas o beijaram na boca e se deitaram na cama.

Seiya: Vocês são lindas ..realmente isso estou tendo agora é um sonho - Falou enquanto começou a acariciar a intimidade de ambas com os seus dedos, que continha um pouco de cosmo, fazendo as duas gemerem e acariciarem os próprios seios, dando uma visão que fez o membro de seiya latejar querendo logo possuí-las, aumentou os movimentos.

Atena: 'Impossível como ele ah' - Pensou enquanto sentia o corpo de contrair.

Annabeth: 'Céus isso é incrível ahhh' Pensou e olhou de relance o estado da deusa da sabedoria que a excitou, com o próprio corpo se contraindo, não demorou muito para ambas chegarem ao orgasmo, Seiya provou o sabor de cada uma com um sorriso malicioso, quase instantaneamente duas cópias de si mesmo apareceram ao seu lado, fazendo as duas mulheres arregalarem os olhos.

Seiya: Manipulação da luz - Falou enquanto se aproximava de Annabeth e os seus dois clones foram em direção da Atena.

Annabeth: Seiya - Sussurrou antes de ser beijada e ele colocar o seu membro na entrada de sua intimidade, olhando nos olhos dela, ele a penetrou devagar até chegar na sua barreira, rompendo ela de uma vez e parando dentro dela, a mesma gemeu de dor ao sentir o seu hímen rompido, seiya usou o seu cosmo para aliviar a dor igual que fez com Gaia, enquanto a mãe de Annabeth acariciava o membro dos dois clones de Seiya e olhava para a sua filha perder a virgindade, vendo o futuro marido usar o seu cosmo para ajudar ela na sua primeira vez. O mesmo começou a fazer movimentos dentro de Annabeth após sentir que ela tinha se acostumado um pouco com ele, era apertada como ser sua primeira vez, quente e ao mesmo tempo estava úmida, o mesmo começou a acariciar os seios dela, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas dentro dela, atingindo o seu ponto G.

Annabeth:' Isso é maravilhoso pelos deuses…..não sinto mais dor e meu corpo está se contraindo diferente da primeira vez '- Pensou enquanto gemia alto aproveitando as sensações. Seiya notou que logo ela chegaria ao orgasmo, após mais uns movimentos, sentiu ela chegar ao ápice.

Annabeth: SEIYA! - Gritou A filha de Atena sentindo um poderoso orgasmo, totalmente diferente do primeiro, o cavaleiro continuou dentro dela ainda enquanto ela tinha orgasmo, mas, não aguentou a pressão dentro dela e chegou ao orgasmo, liberando jatos quentes dentro dela. Do outro lado da cama Atena fazia sexo oral com os dois clones, sentiu eles gozarem ao mesmo tempo e olhou Seiya sair com o membro dele ainda totalmente ereto, mas, lubrificado depois do orgasmo de Annabeth, fazendo a deusa lamber os lábios, beijando os dois clones, viu o verdadeiro vindo em sua direção, enquanto as suas cópias iam em direção a sua filha.

Atena: Realmente pégaso é indomável e fogoso - Falou maliciosa, sentindo ele a penetrar de uma vez rompendo o seu hímen, fazendo ela gritar de dor, mas, usando o seu cosmo diminuir a dor. 'Ele foi aos poucos com Annabeth e comigo ele agiu brusco...céus isso é melhor do que pensei...Afrodite tinha razão sobre sexo' - Pensou Atena enquanto sentia ele se mover dentro dela.

Seiya: 'Atena é realmente uma deusa virgem…. meu deus ela é mais apertada que Gaia, dentro dela é parecido com Annabeth, realmente são mãe e filha ahhh ela me deixa louco' - Pensou enquanto aproveitava as sensações que eram divinas, ele estava perdendo o controle com Atena por algum motivo, ele queria ela para si e estava brusco, usando uma velocidade impressionante nela nas penetrações que a estavam deixando louca, o ato era observado por Annabeth que era penetrada por um dos clones enquanto tinha o membro de outro na sua boca, ter sexo desse modo a estava deixando louca de excitação, o modo que seiya estava fazendo com a sua mãe e vendo o clone fazer o mesmo com ela estava ela ter tido vários orgasmos, enquanto os clones se intercalavam nas posições. Atena já tinha chegado ao orgasmo e seiya usava o seu cosmo no seu membro penetrando a deusa que gemia alto, quase chegando ao ápice novamente, mas, quando sentiu um tsunami ser liberado novamente, sentiu jatos quentes da semente dele dentro dela.

Seiya: Atena ahh- Gemeu gozando dentro dela e sentindo mais uma vez as paredes internas dela o apertarem de um modo inimaginável. os clones dele gozaram novamente e Annabeth chegou novamente ao ápice, notando os dois clones desaparecerem e uma pequena descarga elétrica que causou outro orgasmo nela para o seu delírio, a mesma deitou na cama e viu a sua mãe lamber o membro de seiya, a mesma foi engatinhando até eles.

Annabeth: Posso ajudá-la mãe ? - Perguntou enquanto olhava a sua mãe sugar a masculinidade sua frente numa urgência.

Atena: Claro minha filha - Respondeu enquanto voltou a atenção ao membro que apesar de tudo ainda estava ereto, sendo ajudada por Annabeth, elas começaram a fazer os mesmos movimentos anteriores, mas, agora usando os seus seios que deixavam seiya gemendo com as sensações de ter o membro dele sendo espremido pelos seus seios que tinham quase o mesmo tamanho e uma macies sem igual.

Seiya; Atena...Annabeth eu ahh- Gemeu ao sentir outro orgasmo, cobrindo o rosto delas, voltaram a limpar o seu membro após ele terminar de gozar e se renderam ao sono.

Em um completo vazio, duas figuras andavam até chegar a única construção no loca, parecia uma espécie de templo que estava sendo construído, surgiram na frente dos mesmos criaturas, espectros do Chaos.

O deus da guerra e o deus do trovão - Falou um dos espectros olhando para as duas figuras que eram possível ser visíveis.

Ares: Viemos falar com o seu amo criatura - Falou o deus da guerra, sorrindo com a lança na mão, enquanto Zeus somente observava.

Deixe-os entrar - Falou uma voz de dentro do templo. os dois deuses entraram e no centro viram um trono, sentado nele uma criatura, semelhante aos espectros, mas, majestoso, vários pares de asas negras, um grande poder o rodeando e que crescia cada vez mais.

Zeus: Mestre Chaos - Falou respeitosamente, se curvando, tendo Ares o seguindo

Chaos: O filho de cronos oque deseja aqui ? - Perguntou.

Zeus: Vim lhe trazer informações sobre o homem que está lhe causando tantas preocupações e em troca queremos que nos permita servi-lo como seus generais - Falou fazendo Chaos rir alto, irritando Ares.

Ares: O que tanto ri criatura ? - Falou com os olhos em fúria, mas, uma forte pressão caiu sobre o corpo do deusa da guerra, o fazendo se ajoelhar contra a sua vontade.

Chaos: Garoto com acha que está gritando ? Deus tolo - Falou aumentando a sua energia.

Zeus: Chaos-sama por favor...Ares ainda é jovem meu senhor - Falou se desculpando.

Chaos: Deveria educar melhor o seu filho deus do trovão…. informações sobre seiya ..eu tenho desde que ele veio a esse mundo...os deuses enviaram o seu campeão para me deter sem causar pertubações nesse mundo, mas, isso é impossível….nada me deterá…. sua proposta de se tornarem os meus generais, foi uma surpresa isso eu admito - Olhou diretamente os dois deuses se levantando - O garoto logo tomará o seu trono Zeus...ele possui o amor de deusas e a sua própria mulher está amando aquele que derrotou Cronos - Falou vendo a surpresa de Zeus e ira após uns segundos e Ares ri de canto - Eu pretendia usar a rivalidade dos deuses gregos e romanos, mas, vocês me serviram bem como receptáculos do meu poder - Falou se aproximando dos deuses sendo rodeado por uma poderosa energia….após gritos foram ouvidos todo o local.

No olimpo seiya estava sentado no templo do deus trovão com uma irritação e decepção nos olhos.

Seiya: Por que eles tiveram que fazer siso ? - Sussurrou sentindo os domínios de Zeus e Ares sendo afetados por uma energia de pura destruição que estava afetando o mundo Humano, os deuses estavam sentindo esse desequilíbrio, alguns tristes, alguns possuíam olhar de decepção e outros de compreensão sabendo que isso poderia ocorrer.

Seiya: Não vou permitir isso..Zeus e Ares ..seus domínios terão um novo senhor - Falou queimando a sua cosmo energia, de um modo nunca feito antes... enquanto os deuses chegavam no olimpo e viam Seiya emitindo uma poderosa energia que estava ressoando os domínios dos dois deuses.

Ele está ressoando com os domínios de zeus e ares...os revogando para si ? isso é impossível ! - Falou surpreso Poseidon, os demais deuses olhavam sem entender como ele estava fazendo isso.

Ele antes tinha ressoado como se fizesse parte deles...agora os está tomando .se auto proclamando o senhor deles, mas, não está os forçando e sim está ocorrendo aceitação dele ? - Falou Gaia surpresa. Enquanto Seiya emanava o seu cosmo, ele lembrou que antes de vir a esse terra, os deuses do olimpo fizeram um ritual que lhe concedeu parte de suas essências, uma medida preventiva caso os deuses se aliassem a Chaos nesse mundo e de Odin recebeu Gungnir de presente...ele não queria fazer isso, por que ele estaria ligado com os deuses dessa terra e aos seus domínios, mas, com as atitudes de Zeus e Ares, ele não tinha escolha. Após alguns instantes Seiya cessou de emitir cosmo energia, brilhavam e os domínios do trovão e da guerra ressoavam comum tendo novo senhor, alguns deuses começaram a se ajoelhar em forma de respeito.

Seiya: Se levantem - Fez sinal - Não quero assumir o trono de rei desse modo...após a guerra com Chaos o novo rei do olimpo será escolhido por uma decisão dos próprios deuses - Falou se levantando do trono e estava um pouco esgotado, Atena e Gaia o apoiaram.

Atena; Tudo bem ? - Perguntou preocupada.

Seiya: Sim...só preciso descansar - Falou sendo guiado aos seus aposentos. Nos acampamentos grego e romano, ocorreu certa confusão, sobre o fato de Zeus/Júpiter e Ares/Marte que foi contida por jason e percy, com a ajuda dos deuses conterão os mais exaltados dos filhos desses deuses.

 **2 semanas depois**

No olimpo Seiya ainda se acostumando em lidar com os seus domínios, refletindo que tinha concedido a imortalidade para Annabeth, Jason e Percy, o mesmo estava refletindo, quando Hestia entrou em seu novo templo, que sofreu algumas mudanças.

Hestia: Seiya! - Falou chamando a atenção do mesmo.

Seiya: Hestia ocorreu algo ? - Perguntou.

Hestia; Eu...bem...poderia me acompanhar até o meu templo ..preciso lhe falar algo - Falou assumindo o rosto a cor do seu cabelo. Seiya levantou a sobrancelha sem entender o motivo dela estar assim, só que no fundo um pensamento pervertido passou por sua cabeça, mas, que ele tratou de afastar.

Seiya; Claro - Respondeu acompanhando Hestia, chegando no templo da mesma, sendo guiado até os seus aposentos que estavam decorados com flores e essenciais, o pensamento pervertido que passou pela sua mente não era simples imaginação.

Hestia: Eu...quando lhe encontrei senti uma grande energia vinda de você.. a própria esperança...parecia que tinha ganhando forma...meu coração começou a sentir sentimentos que nunca pensei que teria por homem, mesmo que não possa tê-lo somente para mim...quero viver ao seu lado como sua amante..esposa - Falou se despindo, revelando o corpo da filha mais velha de Cronos e Rhea, um corpo similar ao de Atena, mas, uma bunda um pouco maior, a mesma se aproximou dele e olhou nos seus olhos,o beijando e retirando a toga que ele usava.

Seiya: Hestia ahhh…- Gemeu ao sentir acariciando a sua masculinidade, que tinha um olhar lascivo para a surpresa dele.

Hestia: Deméter que confessou tudo - Falou em seu ouvido fazendo seiya arregalar os olhos, sendo a mesma guiar ele até a cama e começar a beijar a masculinidade, engolindo totalmente, causado uma sensação inexplicável de calor em volta do seu membro.

Seiya: O que...é isso ...ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir a língua brincar com a cabeça da sua masculinidade, a mesma usou os seus seios e pressionando eles, sentindo ele vibrar e aumentar de tamanho.

Hestia: Vem ...isso - Falou sentir ele chegar ao orgasmo, provando o seu sabor que era como a irmã tinha lhe confessado, a mesma tentou conter tudo, mas, acabou caindo entre os seus seios a semente dele - Agora é a sua vez - Falou rindo maliciosa, seiya a agarrou a deitando na cama.

seiya: Hestia...você - Falou beijando ela, enquanto começou a brincar com os seios dela, tinham uma macieis e os bicos estavam duros, os chupando e usando a língua em volta dos bicos rosados, o mesmo moveu a mão esquerda até chegar na sua feminilidade que estava molhada, usando os seus dedos, invadindo ela pela primeira vez.. começou a estimular, fazendo ela gemer, concentrando energia neles e pouco de eletricidade para a surpresa dela que sentiu o corpo de contorcer e começou a se contrair de uma maneira, fazendo ela chegar ao seu primeiro orgasmo de sua vida, uma sensação de prazer jamais sentida por ela,

Hestia: Seiya...eu - Falou abrindo as pernas suavemente, mostrando ele a sua feminilidade.

Seiya: Hestia...tem certeza disso ? - Perguntou temendo machucá-la….ela era a deusa mais antiga virgem, mas, ela sorriu.

Hestia: O escolhi para ser o meu marido….sua mulher...não tenho dúvidas desse sentimento - Falou com firmeza nos olhos, seiya sorriu e colocou o seu membro na entrada de sua feminilidade, concentrando a sua cosmo energia penetrou a deusa o mais suavemente possível, mas, viu a careta de dor que ela fez ao sentir o intruso, mesmo como seu cosmo a confortando, o mesmo rompeu o seu hímen e ao mesmo tempo a beijou, esperando um tempo sem mover.

Seiya: Hestia...eu..vou me mover - Falou olhando nos olhos dela, enquanto começou lentamente os movimentos, aumentando o ritmo, fazendo ela somente sentir o prazer da relação que estavam tendo, fazendo ela gemer alto, agarrando o peito dele, enquanto sentia todos os seus sensíveis serem estimulados e finalmente o seu ponto G, seiya sentia a melhor das sensações dentro dela, era mais apertado do que qualquer mulher que ele tinha tido relações e era quente de uma maneira que ele nunca sentiu, além de unicamente úmida, isso o estava deixando louco, fazendo ele querer provar ela sem restrições, enquanto o aperto no seu membro aumentou e o corpo dela se contraindo.

Hestia: Eu..isso é incrível meu deus ...mais ...mais ahhh- Sentiu um forte tsunami se libertando, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentindo a estocadas de seiya, com ela no ápice, era demais para ela, que finalmente sentiu o calor da semente dele dentro dela, ela o estava sugando para dentro de si para delírio dele, após ambos tiverem chegado ao clímax, ela sentiu o membro dele ainda ereto dentro dela.

Hestia: Você é realmente fogoso, mas, por quanto tempo ? - Perguntou com um olhar de luxúria, rolou na cama, ficando em cima dele e se colocando sentada, tendo a masculinidade ainda dentro dela, movimento que fez seiya gemer com um pouco de dor.

Seiya; Hestia...o que você ahhh- Gemeu ao sentir ela cavalgando nele, para a sua total surpresa, como uma deusa como ela, estava agindo sem pudor ? Será que ela estava sob efeito der alguma poção como ele ficou com Deméter por culpa de Afrodite ? Olhou nos dela e não sentia qualquer efeito exterior nela, os seios dela balançando com os movimentos, fez ele os agarrar, enquanto ela continuava lhe dando um prazer diferente do que ele tinha tido.

Hestia: Isso...meu amor..ahhh - Sentiu ele mover os quadris com uma sincronia incrível, fazendo ela delirar, ela estava se dedicando a agradá-lo por que esse seria um raro somente teria o assim, após ele se casar com as demais deusas e isso no fundo alimentava uma sensação de dominação que ela desconhecia, junto com a luxúria. Seiya por lado estava perdendo qualquer pudor com Hestia, algo que ele quase perdeu o controle com Atena, mas, a deusa da lareira iria aguentar a luxúria que ele estava sentido, igual teve quando estava com Deméter sob efeito de uma poção de Afrodite logo quando chegou nesse mundo, ele a faria completamente sua. Ambos começaram uma maratona que faria Afrodite sentir inveja se visse, ambos perderam a noção do tempo e de quantas vezes tinham chegado ao ápice, ele tinha colocando Hestia apoiando as mãos na cabeceira da cama, com a bunda empinada causando seiya olhar com uma luxúria nos olhos para a maior perfeição que ele tinha visto, colocando a mão na intimidade dela, pegou um pouco de sêmen na entrada dela intocada, com o membro latejando, ela por ouro lado esteja com os olhos fechados, com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo oque estava prestes a ocorrer.

Seiya: Hestia ..ahhh eu não aguento mais esperar - Falou aproximando o seu membro da entrada virgem dela, segurando a bunda dela com as mãos, começou a penetrar a entrada mais apertada que ele tinha sentido, fazendo a mesma abrir os olhos e gritar alto ao sentir o avanço dele na sua bunda, seiya gemia alto e sentiu um poder em Hestia, ela estava brilhando fortemente, com os cabelos brilhando mais vermelhos e olhos num tom amarelo vibrante, depois disso o que estava apertado ficou cada vez mais surpresa de seiya.

Hestia: Algum problema amor ?...Deméter disse que fizeram com ela em sua forma divina...quero experimentar - Falou rindo maliciosa.

Seiya: Ahhh tem razão….só que você esqueceu de um detalhe importante.. ..agora também possuo uma forma divina com os domínios que possuo e o meu cosmo elevei ao nono sentido..a grande vontade, ou seja, esse jogo é para dois - Começou a irradiar uma poderosa energia que poderia ser sentida por toda a terra, fazendo a deusa sentir o seu membro para sua surpresa aumentar dentro dela, medo, excitação mesclavam em seus olhos, os cabelos de seiya mudaram da cor castanho avermelhado para um prateado com os olhos ainda em um tom vermelho, brilhando com raios azuis, dourados e vermelhos mesclando, o mesmo agarrou os seios dela, com um sorriso e olhar de volúpia sobre Hestia.

Seiya: Hestia você quem pediu por isso - Falou voltando os movimentos nela numa velocidade totalmente diferente, fazendo a deusa gemer alto como nunca tendo o maior prazer que ela sentiu na sua vida imortal. No olimpo os deuses notaram oque estava havendo no templo dela, alguns sorriram com inveja, outros com luxúria, Atena, Gaia e Annabteh sorriam normalmente, mas, uma deusa de cabelos prateados tinha um olhar de fúria.

Espero que tenham gostado

Continua


	7. Chapter 7

aint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 07:**

As batalhas que ocorreram contra Zeus e Ares foram sentidas pelos deuses, muitos observaram os acontecimentos, os poderes de Percy e Jason que estavam desenvolvendo eram incríveis, o que mais chocou foi a descoberta do relacionamento Hera e Percy, Poseidon foi por uma surpresa ao descobrir essa namoro do filho, seiya estava se recuperando, Atena, Héstia e Gaia estavam trabalhando juntas para deter que os gigantes fossem ressuscitados por Chaos, Annabeth cuidava da proteção do acampamento meio sangue.

Seiya: Ártemis - Sussurrou ao lembrar que não tinha conseguido conversar com a deusa da lua.

Seiya - Falou uma voz, chamando a sua atenção, revelando Deméter com uma aparência por volta dos 30 anos, trajando um vestido dourado, cabelo longo escuro brilhante e olhos castanhos.

Seiya: Deméter !? - Perguntou surpreso, por que raramente se encontrava depois de um fato que ocorreu após a sua chegada nesse mundo, Afrodite usou umas flechas com uma poção que ela pediu que Hecate fizesse, o alvo foi Deméter e ele que era o homem mais interessante segundo Afrodite perto, eles ficaram sob o efeito quase três meses e ocorreram certas coisas nesse tempo juntos, fatos que após o efeito passar decidiram manter em segredo os atos de completa luxúria causada por uma das ideias de Afrodite.

Deméter: Surpreso ? Hahahaha ...eu vim conversar - Falou rindo um pouco sem graça.

Seiya: Claro - Falou sorrindo, mas, imaginando o motivo.

Deméter: Eu...er...bem o que ocorreu entre nós...eu confessei para Héstia - Falou sem graça, acabou confessando para a irmã mais velha, talvez a sua maior aventura e no fundo sentiu-se triste ao ver ele com a filha de Atena ...agora com toda a situação que o envolve.

Seiya: Héstia me contou - Falou rindo um pouco sem jeito, mas, assumindo uma postura séria - Poderia me dar um conselho Deméter ? - Perguntou fazendo a mesma levantar a sobrancelha.

Deméter: Bom...sim - Falou tentando imaginar o que seria.

Seiya: Sobre Ártemis - Falou ganhando coragem - Quando me revelei ao olimpo após a batalha contra o espectro do Chaos...Zeus ordenou que ela me vigiasse, fato que notei e mesmo assim me aproximei dela, criando um sentimento por ela...com o passar do tempo, ocorreu da situação chegar a esse estado com mais um de interesse amoroso….que não sinto muito orgulho de mim por estar tendo sentimentos por várias pessoas… Gaia me disse que elas se reuniram e concordaram com a ideia de um casamento comigo...me surpreendi com Ártemis ter aceitado isso...ela tem um ódio por homens, mas, um olhar diferente comecei a perceber...uma possessão no olhar, amor, medo, luxúria...uma mistura que notei mais veemente quando a encontrei ontem - Falou tendo a deusa sentada ao seu lado ouvindo atentamente.

Deméter: A história dela com os homens...nunca foi algo saudável…ela é selvagem... indomável…essa situação toda pode ter deixado em conflito com si mesma...você é parecido com ela em alguns pontos - Falou rindo e o olhando seriamente - Quer saber o que fazer ao conversar com ela ? - Perguntou vendo ele acenar - A confronte,,,releve o que sente de tudo isso e prepare-se para a explosão dela...faça isso num local sem pessoas por perto Hahahaha - Terminou rindo.

Seiya: Er...bem - Estava um pouco surpreso.

Deméter: Talvez Ártemis veja você como alguém que ela precise ter para ela, uma obsessão talvez ou esteja com medo de você não conseguir lidar com o temperamento dela ...medo de se entregar a esse sentimento e lhe machucando de algum modo - Respondeu e assumindo uma coloração vermelha - Eu depois do que ocorreu…sinto um sentimento de luxúria por você, mas, não seria justo eu me entregar a esse sentimento...não seria justo para você ou para aquelas que o amam - Confessou envergonhada.

Seiya: Deméter se aquilo não tivesse ocorrido ..nós talvez - Parou de falar ao notar ela o beijando no rosto para a sua surpresa - Não se preocupe com isso...agora vá atrás da cabeça dura da Ártemis - Falou se levantando e uma lágrima solitária no rosto enquanto andava em direção a saída.

'É melhor assim' - Pensou ao sair do templo.

Seiya: Agora tenho que encontrar Ártemis - Falou queimando o seu cosmo.

Na terra Ártemis estava olhando o seu reflexo em um lago, como se olhasse para outra pessoa, estava usando um toga branca longa.

Por que estou assim ? ….por que - Começou a soluçar chorando, sendo abraçada por trás, fazendo a mesma se surpreender.

Tudo bem -Falou uma voz carinhosamente a confortando.

Ártemis: Por que está aqui ? - Perguntou quase num sussurro.

Seiya: Precisamos conversar - Respondeu ainda abraçado com ela.

Ártemis: Seiya...eu…- Falou desfazendo o abraço e o olhando com culpa nos olhos - Eu o amo, mas, ao mesmo tempo estou sentindo sentimentos que desconheço, algo que estivesse se apossando para ter você só para mim, como se estivesse com medo de lhe perder - Confessou abaixando a cabeça. O mesmo ficou parado a olhando e acariciou as mãos de leve, se ajoelhando na frente dela.

Seiya: Ártemis...quero que escute o vou dizer - Falou ainda ajoelhado - Eu sei que Zeus a pediu para me espionar, com a sua aproximação pensei que somente que era parte disso, com o tempo que a ajudei contra os monstros atrás dos espectros do Chaos...eu comecei a sentir alguns sentimentos por você, como notei mais a sua aproximação….tendo Atena, Annabeth, Héstia e Gaia..para a minha surpresa você estava se envolvendo com elas - Foi interrompido por Ártemis que se ajoelhou junto a ele.

Ártemis: Eu aceitei em dividir o seu amor, mas, quando vi você as tendo como mulher..fazendo amor com elas….esses sentimentos...não é tão fácil como imaginei ver você tendo outras mulheres - Falou com o rosto assumindo uma tonalidade vermelha e levantando, sendo seguido por seiya.

Seiya: Eu...me desculpe - Falou acariciando o rosto dela e a olhando seriamente nos olhos, como se estivesse sondando a sua alma, além da própria Diana que era face dela romana.

Ártemis: Seiya..- Perguntou, mas, sendo beijada por ele, inicialmente ela respondeu levemente, aumentando os movimentos, sentindo ele circular a sua cintura com os braços, a deusa da lua estava pela primeira vez sentido um frio na barriga, o mesmo interrompeu o beijo, beijando a sua nuca, enquanto segurou as mãos as acariciando.

Ártemis: Sei...seiya - Falou quase num sussurro. O mesmo interrompeu, enquanto agora olhava o rosto de Ártemis vermelho.

Seiya: O que foi? - Perguntou inocente rindo, enquanto segurava as mãos dela,

Ártemis: Você sabe ...que...er...eu nunca….não sei como - Seiya a beijou de surpresa.

Seiya: Não se preocupe ...vamos voltar ao olimpo - Falou.

Ártemis: NÃO! - Gritou Ártemis, fazendo ele levantar uma sobrancelha e ela tomar coragem - Eu quero...depois que vi as imagens tinha de você ...eu bem...já tinha pensado antes como seria com você...depois das imagens bem..- Ela estava mais vermelha que o cabelo de Hestia.

Seiya: Tudo bem...relaxe - Falou a beijando de novo e acariciando o seu corpo, fazendo ela soltar leves gemidos com caricias em locais aonde nunca alguém tocado. Ártemis estava controlar os gemidos, mas, o corpo estava quente de um modo, interrompeu dele, rasgando a toca que ele usava na parte de cima, deixando todo o seu peito nu, fazendo ela acariciar, com as mãos explorando o corpo dele. Seiya estava aproveitando e ao mesmo tempo com o toque dela, sentiu a sua masculinidade reagir, como estavam com o corpos quase colocados, viu Ártemis sorrir, abaixando as mãos e chegando a tocar ao seu membro por cima da roupa.

Seiya: Ártemis Ahh - Gemeu ao sentir ela tirar o membro dele, o acariciando diretamente agora. A deusa da lua estava fazendo algo que ela nunca que faria, o seu corpo estava quente de uma forma, principalmente entre suas nádegas, a mesma gemeu ao sentir seiya acariciar os seus seios por cima da toga.

Ártemis: Ahh….- Enquanto ela aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos no membro dele, sentindo ele contrair, como se estivesse se segurando.

Seiya: 'O toque inocente ..céus isso é bom demais' - Pensou lembrando que a deusa da lua nunca teve contato com ninguém, ele sentia o corpo dela quente, com o rosto rosado, os seios dela eram perfeitos mesmo tocando por cima da toga, o som dela gemendo, mas, eles estavam na frente desse lago.

Seiya: Art- Não conseguiu terminar de falar por que ela o empurrou para o chão repentino, se deitando em cima dele, retirando a parte da toga de cima, revelando os seios firmes, um tamanho um pouco menor de Héstia com os bicos rosados duros, com o olhar mesclando amor, luxúria, medo e vergonha, viu ela se levantando retirando totalmente a toga, deixando o corpo totalmente nu, pernas torneadas um pouco a mais que Annabeth, já que ela estava com uma aparência de dezoito anos, notou que ela estava úmida na sua feminilidade, segurando o membro dele e descendo aos poucos para a surpresa dele.

Seiya: Ártemis Ahhh - Gemia ao sentir o membro ser envolto pela intimidade dela, notando a barreira do Hímen dela, que ela fez uma careta quando avançou e o tendo dela dela por completo, deixando o corpo cair sobre ele.

Ártemis: 'Dói mais do que pensei' - Pensou enquanto se levantava tentando não demonstrar a sensação da dor que a incomodava. Seiya por outro lado, sentiu ela o pressionar igual a Atena, emitindo de leve a sua cosmo energia que estava compensando a dor que ela sentindo, ela se moveu aos poucos, aumentando o ritmo, ele a deixaria agir, enquanto ele apreciava, movendo rápido fazendo os seios balançar, fazendo ele agarrar eles. A deusa da lua sentia plena estando no comando e o tendo desde modo, aumentando os movimentos sobre ele e agora ele acariciando os seios dela, isso era uma sensação incrível e o cosmo energia dele a explorava totalmente.

Seiya sentia ela se contrair o apertando mais, enquanto ela gemia sem mais se controlar.

Ártemis: Ahhhh...eu..SEIYA! - Gritou ao sentir chegar ao clímax, a sensação se libertando um tsunami que estava dentro dela, enquanto sentia jatos quentes dentro dela, que pareciam não ter fim a preenchendo, mesmo após sentir ele parar de liberar os jatos, sentia o membro dele ereto dentro dela, ela o olhou como ele a tivesse lhe desafiado, assumindo a sua forma divina fazendo ele gemer.

Ártemis: Vamos ver o quanto Pégaso vai suportar antes de eu domar ele - Falou se movendo, enquanto seiya gemia aproveitando a sensação, sem assumir a forma divina, deixando ela no controle, mas, ele tendo que se controlar para não assumir. As horas passaram-se e eles continuaram fazendo amor, com a deusa da lua no comando, a noite chegou tendo a lua brilhando fortemente como nunca. ambos estavam dentro do lado fazendo amor, seiya decidiu assumir um pouco e agora ambos faziam numa sincronia incrível e a deusa da lua estava diferente o olhar.

Ártemis: ISSO AHHH - Gritou alto ao sentir os movimentos das penetrações dele dentro dela mudando de novo o ritmo. O modo que a deusa da lua estava se doando fazendo amor, estava o deixando surpreso e ela não tinha mais a expressão dele ser algo a ser domado, ou melhor, tinha diminuído um pouco.

Seiya: Eu te amo - Falo beijando ela, sentindo se contrair novamente e chegar ao ápice, ato que logo ele chegou.

No olimpo apolo foi detido por Atena e Héstia pois descobriu a irmã e seiya fazendo amor ele estava furioso, mas, conseguiram conter e explicar a ele toda a situação, fazendo ele arreglar os olhos e o mesmo tempo um ciúme se apoderou dele e maldizendo a sorte que seiya tinha.

 **1 mês depois**

No templo de Chaos a lança que tinha o Ikhor de Ártemis, ao lado tinha vários frascos contendo vários tipos de sangue, ambos sendo misturados em um única dose. Ares estava em frente a dose de sangue e sorria com várias asas negras em suas costas.

Chaos: Esse deus se mostrou um receptáculo digno..agora a chave final - Bebeu o sangue que continha sangue dos descentes dos deuses que o prenderam, que foi coletado pelas dimensões e trazido até esse local, o último selo que o prendia, um selo de sangue foi rompido.

Chaos: Agora vão meus soldados, destruam tudo em meu nome ! - Exclamou vendo as legiões de espectros e monstros que ele tinha sob o seu controle.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Chapter 8

O confronto final

Capítulo 08:

Saint seiya e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

Uma poderosa batalha era travada, entre os monstros e espectros liderados por Chaos, contra o deuses do olimpo, junto com os semi deuses dos acampamentos meio sangue e Júpiter, a batalha ocorria próximo a morada dos deuses que ficava na Grécia, o cosmo de Seiya cobria o campo de batalha em prol dos seus aliados, enquanto nos céus travava uma batalha contra os espectros do Chaos, Percy e Jason lutavam com uma incrível sincronia lhe cobrindo a retaguarda, Annabeth e Atena lideravam as defesas por terra, apesar da filha poder usar cosmo energia, a deusa da sabedoria mostrava os seus poderes em sua forma divina, cabelos castanhos encaracolados e os olhos cinzentos, a filha usava uma espada de bronze celestial ao mesmo tempo emitindo uma grande concentração de cosmo que brilhava em dourado.

Annabeth: Finalmente posso controlar isso…. **Ryusei-ken(Meteoros)** -Lançou vários meteoros a velocidade da luz nas legiões de monstros, um poder que fez a sua mãe sorrir. Os principais deuses e deuses menores do olimpo estavam combatendo as legiões de Chaos, que ainda observava os combates.

Seiya: Preciso que cuidem das legiões por terra - Falou seriamente para Percy e Jason - Vou levar Chaos para fora do planeta como fiz com Ares - Terminou vendo os dois acenaram apesar de relutantes de o deixarem sozinhos,, Seiya estava em sua forma divina e a lança Gungnir em sua mão.

Seiya: Hora de abacar com isso - Falou movendo Gungnir eliminando os espectros do Chaos que ainda restavam, agora que o seu amo estava desperto, eles não recebiam a mesma quantidade de poder dele, sendo fácil derrotar eles.

Chaos: Acho que está na hora - Falou com a sua armadura negra com asas se manifestando de um modo majestoso. Jason e Percy estavam manifestando uma poderosa cosmo energia, prontos para liberar seus ataques.

Percy: **Lightning Plasma(Relâmpago de Plasma)**

Jason: **Jupiter's fury(Fúria de Júpiter )**

A combinação de ataques era realmente sem igual, atingindo em cheio os monstros no solo, que pareciam não ter fim, enquanto notavam Chaos e Seiya começarem a se digladiar no combate final.

Chaos: Quando o derrotar não terá nada que poderá me impedir - Falou travando golpes com o seu oponente.

Seiya: Eu tenho muitas coisas importantes para proteger nesse mundo e por Atena que vim a esse novo mundo….nunca vou permitir que chegue à ela - Falou seriamente tendo a imagem de Saori(Atena) na sua mente. O confronto contra Chaos era algo que ele não poderia prolongar, por que ele estaria em desvantagem se isso ocorrer, a chance era atacar com tudo que tinha, usando os poderes de Gungnir começou a lançar várias sequências de movimentos para o deu primordial, que estava revidando tendo a vantagem que se isso prolongar logo conseguiria vantagem sobre seiya.

Seiya: **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso) -** Disparou os meteoros dourado que começaram a se tornar um poderoso cometa.

Chaos: Acha que a estratégia funcionar uma segunda vez !? - Gritou o mesmo, segurando o cometa com as mãos impedindo que ele avançasse, mas, ele sentia uma energia diferente algo que vinha da direção do golpe, um forte brilho vinha de dentro do cometa, não dando tempo para desviar, sendo a lança Gunginir que tinha se fincando no seu peito para a sua surpresa e o seu poder sendo drenado.

Chaos: Im..possível..como ? - Estava sem entender o deus primordial. Seiya estava visivelmente cansado, parece que todas as sias forças foram consumidas.

Seiya: Chama-se **Final hope(Esperança Final)**...uma técnica de sacrifício Chaos, usar o mesmo poder que lhe prendeu inicialmente a esperança, mas, tive que usar parte das essências que os deuses que me concederam no olimpo, usando tudo concentrado na lança de Odin,

Chaos: Maldito me pretende selar novamente !? - Falou em fúria e como ele descuidou a esse ponto ? Isso o irritava muito.

Seiya: Não...o ciclo não iria terminar...só tem uma opção - Falou retirando a lança Gungnir e puxando junto com ela como se a própria essência do Chaos. - Irei me tornar o seu portador, junto com a esperança - Falou seriamente e vendo o corpo de Ares sorrir.

Chaos: Sabe que sua essência mudará ao ter esse poder….não importa quem seja, mas, isso será divertido ….por que quando a minha essência o lhe tomar não haverá nada para me deter tendo o seu corpo seiya - Falou tendo a sua essência ser absorvida por seiya, que sabia que isso era uma jogada arriscada o único modo de ocorrer um equilíbrio e não ocorrer de um modo de Chaos se libertasse novamente, mas, isso acabaria o mudando, só que ele não saberia o quanto.

Seiya: Saori - Sussurrou ao sentir tendo a essência do deus primordial e ser envolto por uma poderosa onda de energia, tendo as imagens das pessoas que ele se envolveu nesse mundo

Na terra todos sentiram a gigantesca energia, de todos quem compreendia oque ocorria era Hestia, por que ele a tinha confessado. Uma forte energia veio em direção ao solo, assustando todos, revelando seiya a armadura de Pégaso, mas, com alguns pares de asas douradas nas costas, possuíam uma beleza apesar de emitir uma poderosa energia que era diferente da que eles tinha sentido antes dele.

Annabeth; Se..Seiya? - Perguntou assustada, após alguns momentos ele sorriu.

Seiya: Sim ? - Falou sorrindo para o alívio dos deuses e ao mesmo tempo os monstros recuaram - Podem voltar ou me enfrentar - Falou seriamente para os monstros da legião de Chaos que restavam, após uns momentos eles recuaram, não haveria motivo para continuar, já que o mestre deles tinha sido detido.

 **1 ano depois**

No olimpo após a luta contra Chaos, ocorreu o casamento de Percy e Hera, que já tinha dado frutos, uma menina para a alegria de ambos, a mãe de Percy quando descobriu tudo se surpreendeu mais do que o próprio Poseidon, mas, não ficou contra a união. Seiya tinha sido outro que casou-se, mas, com Annabeth, Atena, Ártemis, Héstia e Gaia, ambas antes de casarem já estavam grávidas dele devido a primeira noite que eles tido antes, o tornando pai de dois meninos e três meninas, o mesmo tinha assumido como Rei, mas, em 100 e 100 anos haveria um conselho dos deuses para decidir se deveria ser escolhido outro Rei, uma lei que ele colocou que fez os deuses masculinos não sentirem muito a favor, devido aos relacionamentos extra conjugais os deuses deveriam pedir permissão a sua companheira(o) e deveria ser aceito esse relacionamento, em uma vida imortal ocorreria de ter interesse em outra pessoa e Jason estava quase casado com Piper a filha de Afrodite.

Seiya estava sentado no trono de rei do olimpo olhando os humanos com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo notando as esposas e filhos vindo, essa foi uma vida que ele não esperava, mas, iria viver por toda a eternidade.

Fim!

 **Final Alternativo**

 **Paris**

Na capital francesa, Deméter e Afrodite andavam pelas ruas conversando e sorrindo com várias sacolas de compras, ambas entraram em uma limousine estacionada.

Deméter: Nos leve ao hotel - Falou ao motorista.

Afrodite: Nunca pensei que ficaríamos assim - Falou sorrindo e ela e Deméter usavam vestidos que mostravam parte dos seus dotes.

Deméter: Sermos as amantes dele ? - Perguntou rindo maliciosa.

Afrodita: Sim, apesar que é uma outra face dele - Falou rindo, após a morte de Ares, a deusa do amor tinha perdido o meu maior amante, mas, agora dividia com Deméter um muito melhor na opinião dela e ela entendia como ele conquistou as suas esposas, até mesmo Ártemis tinha se tornado uma esposa obediente. Ambas chegaram a um hotel belíssimo, sua entrada sendo notada por todos para alegria de ambas.

Na suíte do hotel, um homem por volta dos 30 anos possuía cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos estava olhando a cidade da varanda da suíte.

Quem diria - Sussurrou para si mesmo. O homem era o próprio Chaos, o verdadeiro deus primordial que tinha a criação e a destruição dentro de si, ele era uma outra face de seiya, após a união com a essência de Chaos, mas, que estava aproveitando os prazeres da vida ...conhecendo a criação deixando ela seguir o seu caminho.

Seiya! - Falaram duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, se revelando Afrodite e Deméter.

Hahahaha podem me chamar de Chaos se quiserem - Disse sorrindo olhando para as duas deusas.

Afrodite: Mas, você é ele não ? - Disse se aproximando e o beijando de leve.

Seiya: A sobremesa antes do jantar ? - Falou acariciando o corpo de Afrodite.

Deméter: Afrodite antes o jantar - Disse a mesma se aproximando e o beijando - Mas, se quiser algo antes - Falou beijando ele no pescoço do lado esquerdo e Afrodite do direito.

Fim!

Seiya adquiriu uma dupla face como os deuses greco-romanos, só que é Chaos, mas, com o poder da criação e destruição, espero que tenham gostado da história que o final acho que ficou pouco a desejar na minha opinião rsrs.


End file.
